Lovefool
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: “Erros, infantilidades e futilidades... Temperos que podem causar a separação eminente de um casal. O que fazer para reconquistar um amor perdido?” YaoiXLemon Milo e Camus Um presente para todos os enamorados. Feliz dia dos Namorados.
1. Dear, I fear we're facing a problem

**Lovefool**

**By Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, e apenas para diversão. Gostaram? Já sabem... Reviews... Mesmo que sejam apenas pedradas. Krikrikrikri...

**Agradecimentos:** Quero agradecer primeiramente a minha amiga Lhu-chan... Foi de nossa conversa maluca pela madrugada e ouvindo The Cardigans que a idéia para essa fic surgiu. Luzita, obrigado por contribuir com os acessos de loucura que há muito tempo eu não tinha para escrever uma fic. Continuo te agradecendo por ter ficado até muito tarde escolhendo imagens para fazer uma capa e, por último por aceitar betar essa fic que vai servir de presente para muitos enamorados nesse dia 12 de Junho. Obrigado a Athenas de Áries por me aturar de manhã pedindo dicas e ajuda. Adoro tu muito mesmo e, por último, mas não esquecida, agradeço a minha irmã Tay-chan pelo apoio. Valeu sister!

**Explicações:** Os sobrenomes Lykourgos, Deschamps e Ferruccio e o nome Enzo (Máscara da Morte) são de minha autoria, o sobrenome Larson é de autoria de Tay-chan – que me deixou usar -, plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor.

A fic se passa logo após a Saga de Hades.

**oOoOoOo**

**: Capítulo 1 :**

**: Dear, I fear we're facing a problem :**

_Querido, acho que estamos tendo um problema_

Mais um dia de treinos cansativos havia se encerrado. O sol se despedia no horizonte deixando tudo o que tocava com uma cor avermelhada. Subindo as escadas devagar, o ruivo seguia pensativo e imaginando o porquê seu excelentíssimo namorado se ausentara a tarde toda. Aquilo não era do feitio do escorpiano e começava a deixá-lo preocupado.

Ao terminar de passar pelo templo de Capricórnio, o francês parou um pouco admirando o seu próprio. Por mais que já estivesse acostumado com o que via sentia-se bem por saber que de todos os doze dourados, ele, Camus de Aquário, era o cavaleiro mais prestimoso com sua moradia. Já até sonhava com o bom banho relaxante e de água fria... Sim, adorava que fosse daquele jeito, pois o calor da Grécia o castigava mesmo com ele usando seu cosmo gelado para se refrescar.

Continuou a subir devagar até que finalmente passou pelas colunas e adentrou ao salão grande. Parou de chofre e respirou profundamente. Alguma coisa não estava certa e, havia algo de mal cheiroso no ar. Arqueando uma sobrancelha seguiu o cheiro de queimado até a cozinha e, no forno encontrou o causador do mau cheiro. Algo literalmente estava torrando.

- Mon Dieu... – Camus correu para desligar e retirar o que quer que estivesse sendo "carbonizado" do forno. Abriu as janelas e a porta da cozinha para que a fumaça e o cheiro ruim saíssem do local. Somente após ter feito isso, foi que reparou em toda bagunça em que sua cozinha se encontrava. Respirou puxando o ar com força, contou até dez mentalmente para não explodir e, pensou em quem poderia causar toda aquela devastação em algumas poucas horas. Tentou se convencer do contrario e seguiu para seu quarto que ficava no andar de cima.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto seu coração falhou uma batida. Roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, a cama desfeita. Fechou as mãos e tentou controlar-se, mas era impossível... Em menos de uma semana novamente algo inusitado acontecia em sua vida regrada e sossega. Mas o que ele esperava quando começara a namorar o ativo e brincalhão escorpiano? Abaixando juntou uma peça de roupa e ao olhá-la com maior atenção pode notar as manchas de tempero, óleo e mais algumas coisas que preferia nem saber o que era. – Milo... – Murmurou antes de entrar no banheiro. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com o escorpiano imerso em águas tépidas e com sais na espaçosa banheira, ele ressonava a sono solto.

Olhando para os lados, Camus sentiu vontade de sentar no chão e chorar de raiva e frustração. Pela manhã havia saído e deixado seu templo em perfeito estado de arrumação e limpeza e, agora parecia até que um furacão havia passado por ali. Quantas vezes já havia pedido e quase implorado para que o escorpiano não bagunçasse sua casa? Ele já nem lembrava mais, mas sua raiva e decepção já estavam chegando ao limite.

Tocando a água levemente com a mão a esfriou um pouco, o que fez com que Milo abrisse seus lindos olhos azuis assustado.

- Camy! – Pulou para fora da banheira molhando o chão e contribuindo mais ainda com a bagunça. – Por que você não pode me acordar sem querer me matar congelado? – Perguntou puxando uma toalha e começando a se enxugar.

- Por que você non consegue fazer nada sem quase incinerar a casa dos outros e a bagunçá-la? – Camus perguntou calmamente. A voz baixa e fria, os olhos sem expressão alguma.

- Como? – Milo perguntou confuso e, ao lembrar-se da carne de carneiro assando arregalou os olhos. – A carne vai...

- Non se preocupe... Já a tirei do forno.

- Oh... Camy, que bom eu...

- Torrada e esturricada. – Completou cortando o namorado.

Milo o olhou sem graça. – Era para ser uma surpresa...

- Milo, todas as suas surpresas têm o dom de me deixar maluco. – Camus o encarou sério.

- Ora, não fale assim. Você bem que gostou de quando enchi meu quarto com aquelas velas e incensos. – Milo lembrou-o ao colocar a toalha na cintura e cruzar os braços a frente do corpo.

- Oui... Até que uma das velas caiu e quase colocou fogo em tudo. – Camus também cruzou os braços.

- Foi apenas um erro de calculo... Não sabia que naquela noite teríamos uma leve brisa para balançar a cortina e... Você conteve o fogo rapidinho. – Milo fez um bico ao terminar de falar.

- Mas e se não tivesse percebido a tempo? Milo, você é um perigo quando tenta me agradar. – Camus fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente. Sabia que estava pegando muito pesado com ele, mas era preciso dizer-lhe quando estava errado. – Você faz algumas coisas que me irritam profundamente. – Dando as costas para o louro voltou para o quarto.

- Isso não é verdade. – Milo protestou o seguindo. Tirou a toalha molhada da cintura e a jogou sobre a cama enquanto escancarava a porta do guarda-roupa.

- Tem certeza? – Pergunto apontando a toalha jogada na cama.

- Hei... Você tirou o dia para pegar no meu pé, Camy? – Milo perguntou ao terminar de vestir a boxer.

- Non, você que parece non se emendar. Aqui non é seu templo para que o deixe parecendo uma praça de batalha.

- Mas eu ia arrumar e limpar tudo...

- Oui... Assim como da vez que remexeu em todos os meus livros a procura de um gibi mesmo sabendo que eu non o tinha. – Camus o fuzilou com os olhos. Na época segurara sua raiva, mas não desta vez... Tudo seria diferente.

Milo não tinha o que reclamar, pois o francês não estava dizendo nada que não fosse verdade. - Eu limpo tudo... – Propôs ao terminar de vestir-se.

- Non... Non é necessário. Eu faço isso. – Camus o olhou friamente.

- Mas eu quero ajudar... Eu sujei, eu limpo. – Milo estava ficando irritado.

- Milo, non. Eu mesmo faço isso e sozinho. – Camus frizou as últimas palavras dando maior ênfase.

- Bem Camus, se você quer fazer tudo sozinho, não vejo motivos nenhum para ficar aqui. Quando esse teu mau humor e sua mania de limpeza passar, você sabe onde me encontrar. – Milo encarou o namorado e sem dizer nada saiu pisando duro como se ele fosse a vítima. – _"Oras... Isso é o que eu ganho por tentar agradar aquele iceberg ambulante."_ – Pensou bravo e descendo as escadas rapidamente.

Sozinho, Camus suspirou e devagar começou a recolher as roupas do chão e a colocar sua casa em ordem. Não gostara de ter discutido com Milo por uma coisa tão infantil, mas ela era sua casa e, ele não gostava de nada bagunçado ou fora do lugar. Sabia que Milo tinha sempre as melhores intenções, mas quase nunca as coisas que ele tentava fazer saiam como ele queria.

"_Milo... Quando vai aprender que non precisa tentar sempre me agradar? Eu me contento com tão pouco, mon scorpion."_ – Pensou ao finalmente começar a dar um jeito na cozinha que estava em pior estado que o quarto.

**oOoOoOo**

Com raiva, Milo nem percebera que já havia passado por sua casa e continuava descendo as escadas. Ao passar por Gêmeos foi obrigado a parar, pois Kanon e Saga conversavam animadamente e, mesmo assim não deixaram o escorpiano passar sem o fazer parar.

- Hei, Milo! – Kanon o chamou. – Onde vai com tanta pressa? Por acaso vai tirar o pai da forca? – Gracejou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Não amola, Kanon. Apenas preciso de ar puro. – Milo grunhiu em resposta.

Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha, lembrou-se do passado. Ele sabia que quando o escorpiano ficava daquele jeito é por que havia brigado com Camus. Levantando-se rapidamente do sofá, segurou Milo pelo braço e o fez olhar em seus olhos.

- Milo, não adianta ficar bravo... Você e Camus...

- Discutimos se é o que quer saber. – Milo o cortou. Estava irritado e ao mesmo tempo muito bravo. – _"Por que ele tem que ter essa mania de tudo nos seus devidos lugares?" _– Pensou.

Saga trocou uma rápida olhadela com Kanon e, com um sorriso de canto voltou sua atenção para o amigo. – Não sei qual foi o motivo Milo e, nem quero saber, mas o que eu sei é que de nada vai adiantar você ficar remoendo as coisas. Kanon, os rapazes e eu vamos sair hoje à noite, venha conosco. Garanto que você não se arrependerá e te ajudará a esfriar a cabeça. – Convidou.

- Não sei, Saga... – Milo o encarou pensativo. Desde que estava com Camus e que haviam sido trazidos de volta à vida pela Deusa que ele não saia sem o namorado. Suspirou pensativo.

- Milo, é um lugar tranqüilo e garanto que você irá arejar um pouco a cabeça. – Kanon interveio. Recebeu um olhar mortificado do irmão mais velho, mas continuou. – Deixe o gelinho esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Você sempre gostou das baladas. Só vamos beber, ouvir boa música e jogar conversa fora. Se te interessar, sairemos daqui às nove.

- Vou pensar no assunto. – Milo sorriu e, em vez de seguir em frente, deu meia volta e voltou pelo mesmo caminho. Em seu templo seguiu para o banheiro. – _"Tenho tempo de sobra para terminar meu banho, me trocar e ir me encontrar com eles. Mereço isso e, se Camy não me quer por perto, não vou ficar em casa sozinho."_ – Pensou retirando a roupa e as jogando de qualquer jeito no chão.

Algum tempo depois, Milo se olhava no espelho de corpo todo que ficava na parte interna da porta do guarda-roupa. Analisava se o "look" estava bom e, com um sorriso satisfeito observou-se novamente dos pés a cabeça. A calça jeans escura colada ao corpo, à camisa azul petróleo, nos pés os sapatos pretos confortáveis e para completar colocou um cinto combinando com os calçados.

- Perfeito, Milo! – Falou dando uma piscadela para si mesmo. Fechou a porta do guarda-roupa e, com as mãos massageou o couro cabeludo e aproveitou para dar mais volume aos cachos.

As nove em ponto surgia na casa de Gêmeos chamando a atenção de quem já estava lá. – Cortem o assunto, pois o assunto chegou. – Riu divertido.

- O que? Resolveu sair da toca, bichinho? – Enzo abraçado a Afrodite gracejou com uma pitada de ironia.

- Engraçadinho... – Milo o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Cabron, usted está careca de saber que Milo após começar a namorar Camus pegou certos hábitos do francês... – Shura alfinetou. Um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Milo os encarava com os olhos, queria saber até onde aquelas brincadeiras iriam.

- Claro... Ele acabou tornando-se um anti-social. – Afrodite, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos, o olhou malicioso.

Sem responder nada, Milo sorriu irônico, fez uma careta ao levantar o dedo médio.

- Mona que falta de classe seu mal-educado. – Afrodite riu debochado mal se abalando.

- Ok crianças... Acabou o intervalo. – Kanon que chegava naquele momento sorriu. – Vamos parar com o mercado de peixe e sair?

Saga parado ao lado do irmão sorria ao encarar os demais. – Kan tem razão, vamos ou não conseguiremos um bom lugar na boate.

Em pouco tempo já estavam seguindo para o centro de Atenas. Kanon, Saga e Milo em um dos carros e Enzo, Afrodite e Shura em outro. Conseguiram parar os carros próximos à boate e em pouco tempo já estavam procurando uma mesa para sentarem.

A música alta, o ambiente agradável, não demorou muito para que os amigos se separassem. Tentando esquecer-se da discussão boba com o namorado, Milo bebia uma taça após a outra de vinho. Sobre o olhar indignado de Saga, o escorpiano saiu da mesa para dar uma arejada.

Algum tempo depois, Milo voltava para mesa com outro drinque sentando-se a frente de Afrodite. Os olhos azuis piscina o olhavam felinamente com interesse.

- Escuta Milo... Por que o Camyu não veio? – Perguntou. Apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos aguardando a resposta.

- Ele não quis vir. – Milo respondeu o encarando.

- Ah sei... Ele não quis vir... Interessante. – Afrodite baixou os olhos, pegou a taça de Milo e bebericou um pouco do líquido vermelho encorpado. – Que decadência Milo... Bebendo vinho forte e barato? Não checou a marca não? – Revirou os olhos. – Você não está acostumado com isso.

- Dite queridinho. – Fuzilou-o com os olhos. – Para quem está acostumado a beber ouzo, vinho barato fica parecendo água.

- Se você pensa assim... A cabeça é sua na manhã seguinte. – Afrodite deu de ombros e sorriu de lado.

Sem dizer nada, Milo bebeu de um gole só a taça de vinho e levantou-se feito um furacão para ir dançar sozinho na pista de dança.

- O que o bichinho recém saído da toca quer provar? – Enzo perguntou baixinho próximo ao ouvido do amante.

Afrodite sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar todo e suspirando olhou para o homem que amava. – Amore, assim você me deixa todo arrepiado. – Gracejou dando um selinho e voltando seus olhos para a pista de dança localizando Milo que dançava próximo de algumas mulheres que o devoravam com os olhos. – Juro que não sei o que ele quer fazer ou provar, só acho que ele ainda pode se arrepender de hoje.

- No pensemos nisso, depois eles se resolvem, além do mais creio que temos coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que falar da vida alheia. – Enzo aproximou seus lábios dos de Dite, beijou-o com volúpia e paixão.

Na pista, Milo dançava sensualmente esbanjando charme. Não havia mulher ou homem que não o notasse. Ainda motivado pela raiva, bebia muito entre uma dança e outra. Quando voltou para a pista, uma jovem morena o puxou pela mão. Perdendo o equilíbrio, o louro a abraçou parando seu rosto a milímetros do dela. Olhando para os lábios rubros e carnudos que o destino tão insistentemente colocava a sua frente, o escorpiano não resistiu ao convite mudo feito pela jovem, que deslizava lenta e provocantemente a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. O beijo exigente foi ganhando proporções que para o local não seriam apropriados. Bastou apenas um convite da linda morena e já estavam no espaçoso escritório da dona da boate.

Os lábios experientes dela, entre sussurros, beijos e gemidos explicaram a Milo que ela era dona do local e que estava de olho nele desde que o vira. As provocações estavam surtindo efeito, pois Milo sentia mais tesão a cada momento. As roupas eram atiradas longe com tal sensualidade e rapidez que em pouco tempo já estavam nus. Milo soltou um gemido alto ao sentir seu membro ser abocanhado e sugado com tal maestria. Seus dedos brincavam com os cabelos da mulher, a acariciando e quando já estava quase para atingir o clímax, a forçou a continuar, mas esperta a mulher desvencilhou-se dele e, colocou-lhe um preservativo.

- Agora venha comigo meu anjo louro... Quero que você me faça chegar aos céus. – Sorriu sedutora ao deitar na chaise longe.

Inebriado pelo desejo e pelo vinho barato, Milo não se lembrou de nada. Felinamente avançou para cima da morena que se oferecia tão descaradamente.

- Meu bem... Se prepare para andar nas nuvens. – Murmurou ao se ajeitar entre as pernas longas e macias.

**oOoOoOo**

- Onde Milo está? – Saga já estava impaciente. O escorpiano já havia sumido há mais de duas horas. Todos estavam cansados e queriam voltar para casa.

- Yo no o vi mais... Será que o cabron voltou para casa de táxi e foi pedir desculpas ao gel...

- Shura... – Afrodite chamou-lhe a atenção. Milo acabava de surgir bem atrás do espanhol. Estava com os cabelos desgrenhados, a roupa amassada e ainda aparentava estar bem alto. – Quanto daquele vinho vagabundo você tomou, Milo? – Dite perguntou preocupado.

- Vinho... Dite, você não é minha mãe para me dar sermão ou querer saber da minha vida. – Milo respondeu sendo malcriado. A voz arrastada e pastosa.

Afrodite iria responder-lhe, mas Enzo com apenas um olhar o impediu. – Talvez mia Flor no precise passar-lhe sermão ou querer saber o que andou fazendo, mas garanto que o signore Iceberg no vai gostar de saber o que fez. – Sem esperar puxou Afrodite pela mão para longe do escorpiano.

Apesar de estar ainda sobre o efeito dos muitos drinques que misturou com o vinho, Milo havia entendido o que o canceriano queria dizer, mas agora não adiantava chorar pelo vinho derramado, no outro dia contaria tudo a Camus e, colocaria a decisão de qualquer coisa nas mãos do namorado.

- Venha Milo... Não ligue para o que o carcamano disse. – Kanon passou o braço pelo ombro dele e o levou para fora. – Diz para mim, Lucrecia é de matar, não é?

Milo arregalou os olhos e o encarou surpreso... – Lucrecia?

- Deixa para lá, Milo... Não vale a pena gastar muita saliva contigo agora. – Kanon gargalhou e o empurrou para dentro do carro. Conhecia muito bem Lucrecia e não se admirava se ela tivesse meio que drogado Milo. Com ele havia sido daquele jeito e, por que não com o escorpiano. Sorriu de lado.

Saga e Shura que seguiam atrás calmamente, não entendiam como Milo tinha se deixado levar tão facilmente pela mulher. Todos na boate sabiam que ela era uma verdadeira caçadora de homens. O pior não era ela ter caçado Milo e, sim saber que o grego tinha colocado seu relacionamento à prova.

Pouco tempo depois Milo já estava tirando sua roupa e a deixando esparramada por todo o quarto. Deitou-se apenas com a boxer azul escura e, assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro adormeceu.

**oOoOoOo**

Camus sabia que havia sido grosseiro com o namorado, mas tinha vezes que Milo conseguia o tirar do sério. Mesmo depois de ter arrumado toda a bagunça feita pelo escorpiano, ele não tinha conseguido relaxar como queria. Sentia vontade de ir atrás dele, pedir para que ficasse ali com ele, mas seu orgulho bobo e seu jeito de ser não deixavam que ele fizesse algo do gênero.

"_Ficando sozinho talvez ele pense um pouco. Merecemos isso. Talvez amanhã cedo sentemos para conversar e, nos entendamos. Isso... Nada melhor que um pouco de tempo."_ – Pensou Camus ao preparar-se para deitar.

Era estranho dormir sozinho após tanto tempo tendo Milo ao seu lado e, até mesmo por isso custara a pegar no sono. Dormira mal e acordara cedo demais. Depois de fazer sua higiene pessoal e de tomar seu café da manhã, o ruivo dirigiu-se a oitava casa. Sem cerimônias foi entrando e seguiu para o quarto do amado. Abriu a porta devagar e espiou para dentro. Na penumbra conseguiu vislumbrar o corpo escultural de Milo, ele estava dormindo de bruços e somente de cueca.

Camus acendeu a luz do abajur na cabeceira da cama torcendo para que o louro não acordasse. Recolheu o jeans do chão e do bolso traseiro um papel caiu sobre a cama. Pegando-o para ver o que era, seus olhos arregalaram ao ler o nome, telefone e mais algumas obscenidades. Furioso olhou para o corpo adormecido no meio da cama. Marcas de arranhões se estendiam pelas costas do louro. Segurando-se para não fazer nenhuma besteira, o ruivo pegou a camisa do chão e a cheirou.

- Feminino... Perfume feminino. – Sem muito a pensar, parou ao lado da cama e esticando os braços puxou Milo pelas pernas com tudo o fazendo cair no chão.

Desorientado, o escorpiano sentou-se e o encarou. – Camy é cedo, não precisava me derrub... – Milo parou de falar ao ver um pedaço de papel ser agitado a frente de seus olhos. Demorou a recordar-se da noite de bebedeira e sexo selvagem.

- Você tem poucos segundos para explicar quem é Lucrecia. – Camus falou calmamente. O tom de voz baixo e frio ferindo mais que um soco ou golpe.

- Camy, eu posso explicar... Não foi nada...

- Nada, Milo? – Perguntou sem se alterar. – Bom saber que agora uma boa "foda" significa nada. – E o encarou, os olhos rubros agora opacos e sem emoção nenhuma. – Pois para mim significa muito, cavaleiro. Posso suportar qualquer coisa...

- Não foi isso que pareceu ontem. – Milo retrucou ficando em pé e cambaleando. Foi seguro por Camus, que o colocou rapidamente sentado e o soltou como se a pele morena pudesse lhe transmitir algum tipo de doença.

- Realmente foi por isso que vim... Para conversarmos, mas vejo que estava enganado. Non temos o que falar. – E abrindo o guarda-roupa começou a retirar as roupas que sabia serem suas. – Se ficou alguma coisa me envie por uma de suas servas, non se preocupe com suas coisas, mais tarde eu as mando entregar.

- Camy, por favor vamos conversar direito. Eu posso explicar... – Milo tentou levantar-se inutilmente, mas caiu sentado. Ainda estava meio zonzo e a cabeça parecia que iria explodir de tanto que doía.

- Já falei, non temos mais o que conversar... Se ao menor sinal de uma discussão boba você age assim, o que não faria em uma briga.

- Eu errei... Me perdoe...

- Non... Non suporto traição, Milo. Adieu. – Camus sentia seu coração em pedaços, mas não voltaria atrás. Amava aquele escorpiano cabeça dura, ciumento e bagunceiro, mas uma traição como aquela não seria facilmente esquecida.

Ao ver-se sozinho, Milo deixou-se cair para trás e tapando o rosto com um travesseiro, gritou a plenos pulmões e desandou a chorar. Nunca imaginara que Camus pudesse fazer aquilo com ele.

**oOoOoOo**

Não demorou muito para que a notícia de que Camus e Milo não estavam mais juntos se esparramasse pelo Santuário. Por semanas os dois se evitaram. Era evidente que Milo sofria mais. Camus como todo bom aquariano, estava sendo reservado e em hipótese alguma demonstrava fraqueza ou qualquer outra coisa que fizesse com que alguém percebesse o que lhe ia na alma, em seu ser... Em seu coração.

Doía ver Milo triste, mas ele fizera por merecer e, os mais atentados se aproveitavam disso para conseguirem deixá-lo mais arrasado ainda.

Era fim de tarde, poucos cavaleiros encontravam-se na arena treinando, entre eles Camus com Hyoga. Milo observava os dois, sentado na arquibancada de pedra. Desde que parara de treinar com Aioria, havia ficado por ali. Queria muito falar com o aquariano, mas há dias estava evitando um maior contato. Quando percebeu que o "pato" havia sido dispensado, o escorpiano levantou-se de um salto e correu até onde Camus estava, mas antes mesmo de chegar até o ruivo, Hyoga o parou.

- Mestre Camus não quer falar com você, Milo. Deixe-o em paz. – Grunhiu entre dentes o louro mais novo.

- Quem você pensa que é, Cisne? Um guarda-costas ou garotinho de recados? – Milo falou mordazmente sem o encarar, não queria perder o francês que se afastava de vista.

- Não eu não sou nada disso, sou apenas uma pessoa que sabe respeitar os sentimentos dos outros. – E ao perceber que seria ignorado e deixado falando sozinho, Hyoga segurou o escorpiano pelo braço. – Não você não vai.

- Ponha-se no seu lugar, rapaz... Eu posso me esquecer que um dia poupei sua vida e aplicar-lhe Antares... – Milo deu-lhe um safanão e libertou seu braço.

- Tente, não sou mais aquele garoto que te enfrentou alguns anos atrás. Talvez tenha uma grande surpresa. – Sorriu desdenhoso.

Milo percebeu que o jovem não estava brincando quando este fez seu cosmo queimar e começar a gelar o local. Apontando o dedo indicador já com a unha comprida, o escorpiano também queimou seu cosmo assumindo posição de ataque. Todos os que estavam ainda pela arena sentiram os cosmos dos dois cavaleiros se elevando. Afrodite que treinava com Enzo, arregalou os olhos e parou de treinar assim como seu sisudo namorado, mas não sem antes um dos golpes ter acertado o peixinho que olhou torto para o italiano.

- Hahaha... Deixarei você me golpear primeiro... – Milo queria descontar sua frustração em alguém e por que não em Hyoga?

- Milo, você não quer fazer isso. – Hyoga o encarou. – Esqueça o mestre Camus. Ele não te quer mais.

- Isso é você quem está dizendo. – Milo destilava veneno pelos poros. – Mudei de idéia... Agulha Escarlate!

- Pó de Diamante!

Hyoga já estava pronto para defender-se quando percebeu o cosmo mais gelado que o dele. Olhando para Milo o viu ser arremessado longe e bater com as costas na parede das arquibancadas.

- Mestre...

- Se quer lutar com alguém, Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que seja comigo. – Camus o encarou sério. Seus olhos frios o ferindo.

- Camy, por... – Milo levantou-se e o encarou.

- Non me chame de Camy, você perdeu esse direito há algum tempo. Vamos, se quer lutar eu serei seu oponente. Se está com raiva desconte-a em mim, mas aqui quem deveria sentir-se assim, seria eu e non você. Mas sabe... Eu tenho pena de você... Você não sabe o que quer... Acho que nem sabe amar.

- Cam... Camus...

- Vamos cavaleiro, lute.

- Não quero lutar com você. – Milo baixo os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Camus, me deixe te explicar.

- Explicar o que, Milo? – Perguntou parando a frente dele e com uma das mãos segurando em seu queixo, fazendo-o olhar-lhe nos olhos. – Dizer que foi a bebida? Que estava bêbado? Non precisa, Milo... Isso eu já sei... Tente entender... Non te amo mais. Então, faça uma coisa boa para nós dois. Esqueça-me. – Pressionou o queixo do escorpiano e o soltou rapidamente.

- Camy... – Balbuciou Milo entre as lágrimas, mas o francês já ia longe. Sem se importar com quem quer que estivesse ainda na arena, o escorpiano deixou que as lágrimas corressem soltas por seu belo rosto. Sentindo as pernas bambas, cedeu ao peso do corpo e caiu sentado com o rosto coberto pelas mãos.

Um pouco mais afastado, Afrodite olhou para o escorpiano e sentiu uma grande pena. Olhou para Enzo e o canceriano pareceu entender o que o namorado iria fazer. – Mia Flor, no sei se vai compensar ir até lá, Milo procurou e acabou achando. – A voz séria e baixa.

- Mas eu não sei ficar parado vendo-o sofrer daquele jeito. Deixe-me tentar colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha loura. Se não quer me ajudar, peço apenas que não me atrapalhe, amore. – Sorriu de lado e, ao ver o canceriano de olhar taciturno apenas dar de ombros, deu-lhe um selinho e murmurou em seu ouvido. – Vou cobrar o sopapo que me acertou mais tarde. – E saiu com um leve sorriso malicioso. Com passos decididos aproximou-se do louro. Agachando ao lado dele tocou-lhe devagar no ombro e esperou um pouco até que o escorpiano tirasse as mãos do rosto e olhasse em sua direção. Sem dizer nada, o pisciano ajoelha-se ao seu lado e o abraça carinhosamente. – Tenha calma, Milo... – Falou baixinho tentando fazer o com que ele se acalmasse.

Milo não esperava que ninguém fosse em seu auxílio, sentia-se terrivelmente mal e uma dor horrível parecia querer dilacerar-lhe o coração. Queria que o chão abrisse embaixo de seus pés para poder esconder-se no buraco, mas ao sentir que alguém o tocava levantou os olhos e deparou-se com Afrodite que o abraçava. Tentou desvencilhar-se do abraço do pisciano, mas não conseguiu. Engolindo seu orgulho deixou-se abraçar e escondeu seu rosto no ombro do amigo.

- Venha comigo, vamos sair daqui. – Afrodite levantou-se e ajudou o escorpiano a ficar de pé. Olhou na direção de Enzo que já vinha se aproximando. – Vamos levar o Milo para o templo dele.

- Hmm... O que foi que Io te disse naquela noite, bichinho? – Enzo perguntou ao parar ao lado dos dois.

Milo arregalou os olhos, lembrava-se muito pouco da noite de sexo e bebedeira. Iria responder ao italiano quando ouviu a voz levemente alterada de Afrodite.

- Enzo, agora não é hora para isso. – E olhou para Milo. – Vamos... Você precisa de um bom banho, e de se acalmar. Ninguém consegue pensar direito em seu estado.

- Afrodite...

- Agora não, Milo... Primeiro vamos fazer o que eu já te falei... – Sorriu docemente.

Afrodite e Enzo acompanharam Milo até o oitavo templo. Os dois podiam ter sido os mais sanguinários dentre todos os cavaleiros de ouro, mas após a batalha de Hades e com a volta a vida, estavam vivendo pacatamente. Nunca o pisciano iria deixar alguém sem ajuda se lhe fosse permitido ajudar.

Com muito jeito ele conseguiu fazer o arisco escorpiano ir tomar banho e, enquanto isso ele convencia Enzo a preparar alguma coisa para o jantar.

- Amore... Você sabe que a conversa flui melhor depois de estarmos bem alimentados. – Gracejou Dite com um leve sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

- Hmm... – Grunhiu o italiano em resposta. – Mia Flor, depois da janta Io sinto sono e quero estar em nostra cama.

- Amore... Temos tempo para isso e, eu não conseguiria deixar Milo daquele jeito. Por favor, vamos tentar ajudar. – Pediu fechando os olhos e fazendo beicinho.

- Hmm... Você ajuda... Io no sou muito bom em dar conselhos. Prefiro apenas escutar, mas ajudo se for necessário. – Sorriu ao receber um beijo estalado próximo aos lábios. – Agora me deixa terminar, daqui a pouco o bicinho aparece e...

- Podem para de falar de mim, eu já estou aqui. – Milo aproximou-se dos amigos. Já estava de banho tomado, mas seus olhos continuavam vermelhos.

"_Oh! Minha Deusa... Me ajude a dar bons conselhos."_ – Pediu Dite em pensamento e, indicou um lugar a mesa já posta. Esperou até que os três estivessem sentado para começar a falar. – Escuta Milo... Será que agora você pode nos dizer o que foi que aconteceu na boate aquela noite?

Milo o encarou chateado e depois olhou para Enzo. O canceriano o olhava atentamente. – Nem eu lembro direito.

- Baa... – Enzo deixou escapar. – Va benne que você no se lembra...

Dite fulminou o namorado com o olhar. Este deu de ombros e apenas resmungou.

- Acho melhor conversarmos após o jantar, ou periga sofrermos uma indigestão. – E olhou para Milo e por último para o namorado, que olhando para seu prato, fingiu que não era com ele.

Ficaram em silêncio e após arrumarem à cozinha, os três cavaleiros seguiram para a sala e acomodaram-se nos sofás de três e dois lugares. Com calma, o escorpiano contou o que havia acontecido e é claro, não contando os pormenores do que havia feito com a dona da boate.

- Milo, eu nem vou dizer que te avisei para não beber aquele vinho barato. Mas o vinho apenas ajudou... O que te deu para cair nas garras daquela devoradora de homens? Eu sei muito bem o que Camy deve estar sentindo. – Dite falou enérgico olhando para o canceriano.

Enzo tossiu olhando para o outro lado, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos atentos de Milo.

- Mask, você...?

- Queridinho, não é esse assunto que está em questão e, sim o que o senhor aprontou. Eu no lugar de Camus teria feito muito pior. – E olhou para o namorado com os olhos faiscantes. – Não tiro a razão de Camus...

- Dite, você veio para me dar conselhos e ajudar, ou veio para me deixar mais para baixo? – Milo perguntou chateado.

- Vim te ajudar, tolinho... – Sorriu. – Agora vou te alertar... – Parou de falar para fazer suspense. – Reconquistar aquele francês teimoso vai ser muito difícil e trabalhoso. Você está disposto a tentar?

- Se eu disser que não, estarei mentindo. – Milo suspirou. – Eu o amo, mas por mais que tente me explicar não consigo... Ele não deixa nem eu começar.

- Hmm... Talvez seja o caso de você começar a agir como você mesmo e não como um derrotado. – Enzo falou o encarando.

- Diz isso por que não é você... – Milo retrucou.

- Milo... O amore tem razão... Você não pode se abater tanto na frente de Camus. Tente sorrir, jogue seu charme... – Dite falou pensativo. – Que tal agradá-lo com algo que seja romântico e que ele goste?

- Flores... Chocolate... Presentes... – Milo enumerava as opções, mas em sua voz ainda se podia notar o desanimo e a tristeza.

- Ânimo bichinho... Desse jeito o signore Iceberg no vai nem prestar atenção em você. – Enzo o encarou.

Milo suspirou deixando os ombros caírem para frente.

- Milo, Enzo tem razão... Se você não se animar e começar a confiar em você e em seu poder de sedução, Camus pode nunca mais voltar para você.

- Dite, mas ele disse que não me ama mais! – Milo choramingou.

Dite levantou o dedo indicador a frente do rosto do louro e o moveu de um lado para o outro. – Na, na, ni, na, não... Ninguém deixa de amar uma pessoa tão rápido. Tenha certeza que no fundo ele fez e disse tudo para que você não tente mais nada com ele, mas... – Abriu um sorriso que poderia ser considerado diabólico. – Ele que aguarde... Pensei em algumas coisas. – E sorriu de lado. – Você vai... – E começou a falar baixo.

**oOoOoOo**

Seguindo o que Afrodite havia lhe dito, Milo voltou a agir como antes. Sorria quando sentia vontade de chorar... Esbanjava seu charme toda vez que o francês estivesse por perto e fazia-se notar ao máximo.

Certo dia pela manhã, o escorpiano conseguira acordar cedo e, colocara sua toga mais provocante. Ficara sentado a frente de seu templo esperando pela passagem do francês. Não demorou muito e passos chamaram a atenção do louro, que ficou em pé e recostou as costas em um dos pilares de seu templo. Esperou por pouco tempo, pois logo Camus e Shura surgiam. Bufando, Milo quase soltou um palavrão, não esperava que o espanhol estivesse junto.

- Bom dia!

- Bon jour. – Camus respondeu seco mal olhando para Milo, que começou a andar ao lado deles.

- Cabron, onde você comprou sua toga não tinha para hombres? – Shura perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não Shura... Ainda não descobri a grife que você usa para comprar igual. – Milo o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Hahaha... Mui bueno... Vai treinar sozinho?

- Vou correr um pouco. – Milo respondeu pedindo interiormente aos deuses que os dois também fossem.

- Que coincidência, nós também vamos, cabron... Corra conosco. – Convidou.

Camus revirou os olhos e olhou de lado, ao reparar em Milo segurou-se para não dizer-lhe que fosse vestir algo menos chamativo e provocante. Ele não poderia se trair, não queria que o escorpiano soubesse o que de fato ele sentia. Continuou com seu jeito frio e fechado.

Quando finalmente terminaram de descer as escadas e rumavam para a praia Milo teve uma idéia. – Que tal apostarmos corrida até a praia?

- Somos cavaleiros de ouro, non vejo por que fazer isso, nunca teríamos um vencedor. – Camus o encarou desdenhoso.

- Camus tem razão, cabron, mas também seria interessante pelo lado da competitividade. – Shura sorriu. – Yo topo. – E olhou para os dois.

- Vão vocês, eu non vou correr à toa. – Camus falou sério.

Milo o encarou desapontado, mas enfim correu com Shura até a praia. Pouco tempo depois, o francês chegava onde eles haviam parado.

- Quem ganhou? – Perguntou.

- Ninguém... Deu empate. – Milo respondeu sorrindo divertido.

- Non disse que seria perda de tempo. Já non somos mais crianças para termos certos tipos de atitudes. – Camus olhou friamente para Milo.

Sem graça, o escorpiano revirou os olhos. – Mas valeu pela diversão.

- Conheço seu jeito de se divertir e de extravasar, cavaleiro. – Camus o fuzilou com os olhos. – Vamos Shura, eu ainda não corri e acho que preciso respirar um pouco desse ar marinho. Non estou com a disposição para brincar, já non sou mais um garotinho. – E sem esperar, saiu correndo, deixando para trás o pobre escorpiano.

- Cabron... Usted no deu sorte... Ele ainda está muito magoado.

- Ah! Mas ele vai me ouvir... – Milo saiu correndo desembalado. Não fora preciso muito para alcançar o ruivo, mas ao emparelhar com ele e olhar de lado, não viu algumas algas e prendendo os pés foi ao chão.

Olhando para trás Camus revirou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e voltou a correr sem se importar com o louro. Shura parou ao lado de Milo, riu e voltou a correr.

- Droga... Serei motivo de piada por todo o Santuário. – Reclamou Milo. Livrou-se das algas e devagar começou a andar pela praia sozinho.

**oOoOoOo**

- Milo, confesso que isso foi muito infantil... – Dite cortou mais uma bonita rosa vermelha e a colocou junto das outras. – O que acontece com você?

- Não sei... Fico bobo quando estou perto de Camy. – Milo baixou os olhos envergonhado.

- Amor... – Suspirou Dite com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Você o ama, é natural, mas precisamos pensar em algo... Alguma coisa que não seja vista com infantilidade pelo senhor Pingüim... Mas o que? – Encarou o louro, suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a roseira. Um estalo o despertou e com um sorriso, bateu palmas feliz. – Já sei... Tenho certeza que não vai falhar.

- Assim espero. – Milo encarou o pisciano.

- Garanto que ele vai gostar. – Dite cortou mais uma bonita rosa.

Milo não fazia idéia do que o Cavaleiro de Peixes tinha na cabeça, mas alguns dias depois, lá estava ele novamente no décimo segundo templo conversando com o amigo.

- Não se preocupe, ele não sabe que estou te ajudando. – Dite sorria ao ajeitar o laço branco de cetim. – Agora vá e lembre-se de sempre sorrir.

- Obrigado, Dite!

- Não agradeça agora, agradeça depois... Quando já estiverem juntos novamente. – Dite sorriu e fez-lhe um gesto com as mãos para que fosse logo.

Milo sorriu e saiu apressado. Descendo as escadas que ligavam os templos, implorou aos deuses que Camus não estivesse nos fundos do templo dele, ou mesmo na janela, para que pudesse dar a volta pelo lado de fora e entrar como quem estivesse chegando vindo da décima casa.

Dite entre suas rosas observava o louro a distância. Suspirou. – _"Minha Deusa, ajude aquele cavaleiro."_ – Pediu Dite, antes de voltar sua atenção para seu jardim, pois o escorpiano já havia sumido de sua visão.

Milo parou a frente do templo do aquariano, respirou fundo e entrou devagar. Fez com que seu cosmo queimasse um pouco para chamar a atenção do aquariano. Abriu seu melhor sorriso e ajeitou melhor o que carregava.

**oOoOoOo**

Camus estava arrumando algumas coisas em seu quarto quando sentiu o cosmo conhecido. Seu coração disparou no peito, mas controlou-se, não queria dar falsas esperanças. Já havia tomado a decisão de não mais aceitá-lo de volta, mas o difícil estava sendo fazer seu coração deixar de amá-lo.

Rumou com passos firmes para a sala e parou surpreso. – Mas o que...? – Deixou escapar.

Tirando o buquê de rosas mais vermelhas que Dite pudera colher da frente do rosto, Milo o encarou. Não desanimou perante o olhar frio do ex-namorado.

- Vai à algum enterro? – Camus perguntou mordasmente.

- Não Cam... Camus... – A voz quase falhando. Milo o encarou e estendeu o buquê. – São para você.

- É alguma data especial? – Camus perguntou com indiferença.

- Não, não é... – Milo deu alguns passos na direção dele. – Aceite... Como prova do meu amor.

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha, estendeu as mãos e pegou o buquê. Milo sorria pensando que tudo estava indo bem, mas parou de sorrir assim que viu as rosas ficando esbranquiçadas e com uma camada de gelo.

- Milo... Entenda... – Falava pausadamente. – Aqui você não encontrará mais o amor. Desista... Non te amo mais.

- É mentira... Eu sei que você me ama... – Milo o encarava incrédulo. – Eu te conheço.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou fazendo seu cosmo gelado fazer a temperatura começar a cair. – Você non me conhece, Milo... Tudo de bom que sentia por você, morreu e você foi o causador disso. – E sem esperar reação jogou-lhe o buquê congelado. – Tome, leve isso com você... E me deixe em paz... Non temos mais nada a falar. – E o encarou bravo. – Se me dá licença... Gostaria de ficar sozinho.

Milo não acreditava naquilo. Segurando fortemente o que restara do lindo buquê, machucou a mão, pois o mesmo quebrou-se em milhões de pedacinhos. – Você não é assim... Eu te conheço melhor que todos nesse Santuário.

- Pois é Milo, mas as pessoas mudam. Adieu. – E indicou a saída. Ao vê-lo ainda parado serrou os punhos. – Milo, non me obrigue a te expulsar.

- Eu vou... Eu vou... Mas eu não vou desistir de você. – Milo falou ao sair do templo do aquariano. Longe das vistas do ruivo, finalmente ele deixou que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

**oOoOoOo**

No outro dia pela manhã, Milo não apareceu para os treinos o que preocupou Afrodite. – Amore, será que aquele cabeçudo fez alguma besteira?

- No sei, mia Flor... Camus está treinando com Dohko e, no parece que esteja feliz. Aos meus olhos parece que está mais frio que antes. – Enzo olhou-o preocupado.

- Amore... Eu já volto...

- No, io vou contigo... – Sorriu decidido.

Afrodite lhe sorriu de volta e dando uma piscadela para o namorado, saiu correndo sendo seguido pelo canceriano de perto. Ao chegarem ao oitavo templo não encontraram nem as servas. Trocando um rápido olhar com Enzo, Dite começou a subir as escadas que levavam para o segundo andar e para o quarto de Milo. Quando abriu a porta, levou um susto, a fraca claridade que entrava pela janela meio aberta iluminava parcamente o aposento. A bagunça era geral, coisas quebradas, roupas espalhadas e o cheiro de ouzo era terrível.

- Ouzo... – Enzo torceu o nariz. – Ele tinha de tomar logo um porre de ouzo? - Perguntou vendo algumas garrafas espalhadas pelo chão e outras quebradas.

- Droga, o que o Camus fez com ele? – Perguntou Afrodite se aproximando da cama e vendo marcas de sangue. – Milo... Milo acorde. – Chamou-o sem conseguir reação do mesmo. Sentiu-lhe o pulso e suspirou. – Esse cabeçudo tomou um porre violento... Está dormindo. – E olhou para o namorado. – Me ajude amore, vou curar esse maluco dessa ressaca. – E estreitou os olhos.

- Mia Flor... Deixa que Io dou um jeito no bichinho. – Enzo falou baixo e com olhar decidido. – Vá para a cozinha e faça um café bem forte... Milo vai se arrepender de ter bebido tanto. – E sorriu de lado.

Afrodite nem questionou quais seriam os meios que seu querido italiano usaria para despertar Milo, mas teve uma vaga idéia. Rumou para a cozinha no andar de baixo do templo e começou a procurar pelo café nos armários do escorpiano. Já havia colocado a água para esquentar quando ouviu um grito alto e um palavrão em grego. Sorriu irônico.

Pouco tempo depois, Afrodite ouviu os passos do namorado e de Milo se aproximando. Riu ao ver a cara com que o escorpiano aparecia na cozinha. Enzo por sua vez sorria de orelha a orelha, o que era muito raro de se ver.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? – Dite perguntou curioso colocando uma xícara enorme de café a frente de Milo.

- Esse carcamano dos infernos quis me afogar com água fria na banheira. – Milo grunhiu raivoso.

- Io apenas estava te curando de sua bebedeira, bichinho. – Enzo sorriu de lado. – E vá... A água nem tava tão gelada assim, diz que você no gostou? Io sei que ela te fez lembrar o signore Iceberg... – E riu debochado.

Milo o fuzilou com os olhos e voltou-se para Afrodite. – Um dia o furo todo. – Colocou as mãos nas têmporas e suspirou. O perfume de café entrando por sua narina fazendo com que seu estômago revirasse. Com uma das mãos empurrou a xícara para longe.

- A não senhor, você vai beber o café sim. Vamos... Beba, Milo! – Dite cruzou os braços a frente do corpo e encarou o amigo. – E não adianta fazer cara feia para mim. Você vai beber e ponto final.

Milo torceu o nariz e bebeu um golinho. – Eca... Quer me matar, Dite... Isso aqui está forte e sem açúcar.

- É para o seu bem, beba e depois vamos conversar novamente. – Dite estava bravo. – Ou melhor, vamos conversar agora. O que aconteceu ontem? O que te fez ficar tão ruim assim?

- Camy congelou o buquê, machuquei minha mão nele quando se quebrou. – Milo falou mostrando-lhe a palma da mão direita.

- ELE FEZ O QUE? – Gritou Afrodite arregalando os olhos. – Pingüim de uma figa... Minhas bonitas rosas... Como ele... – Mas parou de berrar ao ver Milo gemendo de dor e por sentir os braços protetores de Enzo cingindo-lhe a cintura.

- Calma amore... O Iceberg no sabe dar valor as pequenas coisas... As coisas feitas com o coração. – Suspirou dando um suave beijo próximo à orelha do peixinho. – Duvido que ele tenha um coração.

- Ele tem sim, Mask... Mas eu acho que eu simplesmente o fiz voltar à era glacial novamente. – Milo baixou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

- Não, não... Não pode desanimar, Milo... Você não o fez voltar à era glacial... Sei que Camus deve estar fazendo isso para te castigar... Não pode ter te esquecido tão fácil.

- Dite tem razão, Milo. – Enzo correu ajudar. – Hoje no treino ele parecia triste... Non era o mesmo de sempre... Acho que ele se esconde... No tem outra explicação.

- Hora de tentarmos o plano dois... – Dite sorriu. – Eu me recuso a deixar que você desista... A não ser que você queira, Milo. – E olhou para o amigo, sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe enxugou as lágrimas. – Vamos... Você o quer de volta, não quer?

Milo sorriu entristecido e balançou a cabeça. – Sim, eu quero. Pode dizer qual é seu segundo plano.

Dite sorriu e olhou para Enzo que bebericava um pouco do café. – Você vai tentar agora isso... – E começou a falar baixinho. Seu coração se aquecia cada vez que via o amigo começar a sorrir confiante.

**oOoOoOo**

Parado as portas do templo do aquariano, Milo arrumava novamente a roupa que usava. A calça de couro preta marcando-lhe as coxas grossas, a camisa de seda vermelha transparente, que Afrodite havia lhe dado para aquela ocasião, mais mostrava do que escondia o peito escultural do louro. Os cabelos caindo em cascata ondulados pelas costas. Nas mãos uma bonita caixa de bombons finos que sabia serem os preferidos do ruivo. Respirou profundamente e entrou no templo. Não fazia idéia de onde Camus poderia estar, mas seguiu direto para a biblioteca do francês. Era sexta a noite e tinha certeza absoluta que o mesmo estaria enfurnado naquela sala cheirando a mofo e sentado na poltrona lendo algum livro enfadonho.

Entrou devagar e sorriu por ter tido a idéia de ir para lá primeiro. Sentiu o perfume almiscarado que somente Camus usava e foi acometido por um desejo enorme. Parou um pouco observando o jeito como o ruivo estava. O roupão de seda negra realçando sua pele alva e os cabelos vermelhos. Milo mordiscou o lábio inferior e quando pensava em falar-lhe, quase deu um pulo com o susto que tomou.

- Vai ficar ai parado me olhando até quando? – Camus perguntou o olhando por cima do livro. Os olhos rubros frios o fuzilando.

- Não seja anti-social, Camy... – Milo falou suavemente não se importando com o azedume do ex-namorado. – Vim te fazer uma surpresa... – E mostrou-lhe a caixa de bombons... – Estava passeando pelo shopping hoje a tarde e vi essa caixa de bombons... Sei que você gosta e pensei em lhe fazer um agrado. – Sorriu sedutor se aproximando um pouco de onde o francês estava sentado.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Camus olhou para a caixa reconhecendo-a. – _"Espertinho... Quer tentar me ter de volta comprando os meus chocolates preferidos... Engenhoso, Milo... Muito engenhoso, mas non desta vez."_ – Pensou fechando o livro e levantando devagar, com algumas poucas passadas parou a frente do escorpiano e pegou a caixa de bombons de suas mãos. Jogou-a sobre a poltrona e inclinando-se um pouco para frente, sentiu o cheiro do perfume amadeirado francês que ele havia lhe dado. Sentiu uma onda de raiva o invadir e sem pensar falou bem próximo ao ouvido do louro. – Sei... E onde pensa que vai depois de vir tentar me agradar? Essa roupa por acaso é para ir 'comer' a dona da boate novamente? – A voz fria e baixa o alfinetando sem dó nem piedade.

- Como você só enxergar coisas más em mim, não é Camy... – Falou magoado. - Eu me vesti assim apenas para te ver. – E antes que o francês pudesse revidar, ou mesmo tentar se afastar, cingiu-lhe a cintura o puxando para si e o beijou ardorosamente. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior exigindo que ele abrisse a boca para dar passagem a língua atrevida. Ao ouvir o suspiro do ruivo em seus braços, o empurrou para longe olhando-o nos olhos com frieza. – Sabe Camy, eu não ia sair... Mas já que você faz tão mal juízo de mim, vou fazer jus ao que pensa. Talvez encontre alguém que me dê o devido valor.

- Valor? Milo, você non é valoroso... Non passa de um corpo bonito que todos querem usar. – Camus sentia vontade de voar no pescoço do escorpiano. Como ele tinha tamanha audácia de o beijar e fazer com que às feridas já quase cicatrizadas abrissem novamente. Fazer deseja-lo de novo... Aquela roupa era por demais provocante.

Milo notou o olhar de Camus sobre si, sentia ganas de jogar aquele francês empoado no chão e dar-lhe uma bela lição... Sorriu irônico e resolveu que daria a última palavra. – Posso ser apenas um corpo bonito que todos querem usar, mas pelo visto você ainda não esqueceu como posso te dar uma boa foda. – E passou a língua pelos lábios provocando-o. - Você me deseja, Camy... E veja a ironia do destino, por puro orgulho não me tem mais.

Era evidente o choque que havia causado no francês. Os olhos esbugalhados pareciam duas labaredas, sorrindo o escorpiano deu meia volta e com altivez saiu da pequena biblioteca. Como se saindo de um transe, Camus balançou a cabeça e rapidamente correu atrás de Milo.

- Espere ai, Milo Lykourgos. Está se achando o último brigadeiro da festa? – Perguntou Camus enraivecido.

- Não Camy, não me acho o último, mas sim o melhor. Se me dá licença já se faz tarde e eu tenho um compromisso muito importante com a diversão, algo que você não sabe o que é... – Riu debochado e saiu a passos rápidos.

- Milo, volte aqui non terminamos...

- Não? Achei que foi isso que fez ao tirar suas roupas de minha casa... terminar! Adeus, Camus! – Milo falou calmo, mas com uma vontade enorme de socar as fuças do ruivo.

Sozinho, Camus baixou os olhos e deixou que grossas lágrimas corressem livremente por seu rosto. Voltando para a biblioteca, pegou a caixa de bombons esquecida e abraçou-a como se fosse sua tábua de salvação. Saindo devagar rumou para a sala e ligou a TV sem nem notar o que estava fazendo. Abriu a caixa de bombons e colocou o primeiro na boca. Fez como sempre fazia, deixou o chocolate derreter em sua língua com calma. Fechou os olhos e, bem no fundo de seu ser queria que o chocolate, que agora derretia, fosse à saliva de seu escorpiano a beijar-lhe... Os sabores misturando-se em um intrincado bailado atrevido de um beijo. Queria sentir o sabor do veneno viciante de seu querido escorpião. Viciante como o chocolate. Mas o que estava ele a pensar? – Droga Milo... Por que fui te mandar sair? – Praguejou alto. Deixou a caixa de bombons sobre o sofá e seguiu até a cozinha. Refundiou um dos armários e encontrou o que queria. Abriu a garrafa e a levou para a sala. Colocou outro bombom na boca e tomou um pouco do líquido incolor... – Droga... Está sem gelo... – Gelou um pouco a garrafa e voltou a beber no gargalo. – Agora sim... Muito melhor. – Baixou os olhos para os bombons... Era impossível não lembrar-se do que havia feito. – Milo, mon ange... Você tinha de seguir tudo o que eu falo ao pé da letra? – E bebeu mais um pouco. – Como eu fui burro, joguei meu único e verdadeiro amor nos braços de outra pessoa... Merde!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/B: **Nem tenho palavras para expressar minha alegria por te ajudar com essa fic! Amiga, como sempre mais uma linda história... quem diria que dos nossos surtos na madrugada saísse algo assim! Me diverti bastante com a cena da briga (que juro não ter culpa nenhuma em nadica!) e em todo o resto!

É um prazer enorme poder te ajudar, espero que não tenha passado nada... sempre que precisar estou aqui! Você além de uma ótima ficwriter é uma amiga mais que especial! Para quem está lendo... aguardem o próximo, vocês nem imaginam o que a mente louca da Theka está preparando! XD

Beijos!

* * *

**N/A.:**

Olá para todos. Feliz dia dos Namorados!

Agora sim a fic está betata como o prometido... E Luzita você sabe que você e a Tay tem 100 de parcela de culpa por minhas loucuras estarem voltando. Como já havia dito antes, era para essa fic ser uma oneshot que acabou ficando do jeito que vocês estão vendo. Agradeço já antecipadamente o carinho de quem já leu a fic e deixou seu review e mesmo aqueles que não deixaram. Valeu!

Mas, por favor... Façam uma ficwriter feliz. O botãozinho ali embaixo não morde, deixem um review...

**P.S.:** Os palavrões desta fic, não são de minha autoria, são da beta maluca. Mas eu adorei... Podem dizer... I'm bad! Real bad!

Beijos


	2. Fool

**: Capítulo 2 :**

**: Fool :**

_Tonto_

Ao sair de seu templo acompanhado por Enzo, Afrodite deu um passo atrás temeroso ao olhar a escuridão que se fazia e o som de vários trovões ribombando ao longe. Raios cortavam os céus anunciando um temporal.

- Não vou sair de casa hoje. Me recuso amore.

- Mas mia Flor... É apenas uma chuvinha à toa. E Io te protejo.

- Por acaso você tem um guarda-chuva consigo? – Perguntou encarando-o. - Vou ficar horroroso com o cabelo molhado pela chuva e maltratado pelo vento!

- Amore... Somos cavaleiros, uma chuvinha no vai fazer mal. E você no quer saber como Milo se saiu? – Enzo perguntou sabendo que a curiosidade seria maior de que o tempo feio.

- Bem... Sabe... Vamos indo antes que a chuva caia. – Dite olhou-o com um sorriso maroto. Saiu apressado, correndo escada abaixo seguido pelo italiano. Grossos pingos de chuva começaram a molhar as escadas de pedra fazendo com que os dois cavaleiros corressem mais depressa e se abrigassem no templo de Aquário. – Espero que Camus não se queixe de esperarmos a chuva passar aqui.

- Talvez o signore Iceberg já esteja na área de treinamento. – Enzo olhou para todos os cantos. – Talvez no tenha sido uma boa idéia ter saído de seu templo, mia Flor. Vai que o cubo de gelo esteja de mal humor, somente um louco para sair da cama e ir treinar na arena com esses trovões e raios.

- Não sei amore... Camus não liga para essas coisas, ele é muito certinho e... – Dite parou de falar ao ouvir uma gargalhada alta e alguma coisa sendo dita em francês. Arregalando os olhos e seguiu para a sala que ficava ali perto. A voz tornava-se cada vez mais e mais alta. Olhando para o italiano arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao reconhecer a voz levemente rouca e arrastada. Parado à porta, o pisciano esperou um pouco e sinalizou para o namorado com o olhar. Este deu de ombros e prestou atenção.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi encore j'assiste au journal télévisé du matin. Tu êtes manqués, son grand idiot ! Il ne fait pas le soleil… Il entende les tonnerres… Il regarde pour le ciel… Il est noir comme la nuit! (- Não sei por que ainda assisto ao noticiário da manhã. Você está errado, seu grande bobo! Não está fazendo sol... Ouça os trovões... Olhe para o céu... Está negro como a noite!) – Camus fez um muxoxo e pegou a caixa de bombons procurando por mais um dos doces adorados. Ao perceber que terminaram, deixou a caixa cair no chão e grunhiu chateado.

Afrodite encarou o namorado de olhos arregalados. Enzo deu de ombros. Era estranho Camus estar em seu templo naquele horário, ainda mais falando alto e rindo. RINDO? Aquilo era muito difícil de se ver. Sem esperar muito tempo, o pisciano abriu a porta devagar e entrou na sala seguido de perto pelo canceriano, que não escondia sua curiosidade.

- Camus, o que aconteceu aqui? – Afrodite perguntou ao ver o mais sério e organizado dos cavaleiros sentado em meio a papéis de chocolate e uma garrafa de vodka vazia.

Enzo arregalou os olhos, aquilo sim era novidade. O poderoso senhor certinho se embebedara comendo chocolate. – Se Io contar para alguém no irão acreditar. – E riu de lado. – Virou moda encher a cara?

Camus olhou para os dois cavaleiros com cara de poucos amigos e evitou responder a pergunta feita por Afrodite, mas o comentário do canceriano não deixou passar. – E vai contar para quem, carcamano? Será que nem em meu próprio templo tenho sossego? – Tentou levantar entretanto caiu sentado. – Merde! C'est tout la merde!

Sem conseguir evitar, Enzo acabou rindo, mas engoliu o riso, pois Afrodite o fuzilou com os olhos. – Claro que terá sossego, Camus. – O ser andrógeno o encarou delicadamente. Ainda era difícil acreditar que um homem como aquele pudesse estar embriagado. – A chuva apenas fez com que ficássemos presos aqui. Logo estaremos de saída.

- Chuva... Eu sei... Eu disse ao estúpido homem do tempo que non teríamos sol hoje. – Camus voltou a olhar para a TV.

Afrodite trocou uma rápida olhadela com o namorado e voltou sua atenção para o aquariano. Ele havia conhecido a caixa de bombons caída no chão, mas ainda não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ter dado errado. O que o grego maluco e o francês haviam aprontado?

- Camus, vou te perguntar novamente. – Afrodite o encarou. – O que aconteceu aqui?

- Non aconteceu nada, Afrodite. – Camus o encarou, mas logo desviou o olhar. Na TV um anúncio sobre o dia dos namorados e as promoções que um shopping local estava fazendo, começava a ser veiculada naquela hora. O dia dos namorados seria dali alguns dias e aquilo nunca passaria desapercebido ao aquariano. – Hãã... L'amour n'existe pass... Est chose pour idiots, et je suis um parfait idiot. Mon Dieu! Je l'ai joué dans les brás d'autre.

- Signore... Camus... Fale em grego. – Enzo o encarou bravo.

- Eu o perdi... Bem feito para mim. – Camus choramingou. Definitivamente o efeito da vodka misturado ao sono, fazia com que ele agisse de uma forma que não condizia com seu jeito sisudo e seguro.

- Camus, o que foi que aconteceu? Fale em grego para que possamos entender. O que tem o amor? – Afrodite perguntou sentindo pena do estado lastimável em que o francês se encontrava.

Novamente o bendito comercial sobre o dia dos namorados. Aquela música irritante. Com um riso debochado nos lábios, o francês desligou a televisão. – Já disse uma vez e volto a repetir... O amor não existe... É coisa para idiotas e, eu sou um perfeito idiota. Meu Deus! Eu o joguei nos braços de outro... Idiot... Je suis!

- Não Camus... – Afrodite tocando de leve no braço do aquariano o ajudou a ficar de pé. – Venha, você precisa descansar. – Reparou no roupão de seda que ele usava. – Você não dormiu nem um pouquinho, não é? – E sem que ele respondesse, começou a guiá-lo escadas acima.

- Seu mal é sono e bebedeira, Iceberg! – Enzo subia as escadas logo atrás. Temia que o francês caísse e levasse Afrodite junto. Carregar um bêbado não era tarefa fácil, parecia até que eles ficavam bem mais pesados do que já eram.

- Non quero deitar... Non quero dormir...

- Ah! Você quer sim... De cara cheia e sem dormir não conseguirá fazer nada. Não conseguirá ter o Milo de volta. – Afrodite proferiu sem dó.

- Ele me traiu... Me traiu com uma mulher! – Camus os encarou. Seus olhos rubros marejados, mas segurando ao máximo o choro.

- Que novidade! – Enzo revirou os olhos e levou um tapa do namorado. – Aii... Que foi, caspita?

- Se não quer ajudar, não atrapalha, amore. – Afrodite respondeu bravo. Voltou seus olhos para o aquariano e pediu docemente. – Camus, deite... Você comeu muito chocolate regado a vodka. Não está mais acostumado a beber homem? Precisa dormir e curar essa bebedeira, só ai conversaremos se quiser, mas agora não tem jeito. Durma.

- Besteira, Afrodite... – Camus retrucou caindo sentado na cama.

Aproveitando-se disso, Enzo e o pisciano conseguiram colocar o francês deitado. – Feche os olhos, Camus. – Pediu Afrodite calmamente, com um gesto de mão, indicou a saída do quarto assim que o ruivo cerrou os olhos e seguiu na direção que havia indicado.

Atrás de seu peixinho, Enzo tentava entender o que havia acontecido com Camus. – Amore, o francês ama mesmo quello desmiolado, no? O poverelo está pensando que o perdeu. É dificile acreditar que vimos o signore todo certinho desse jeito.

- Eu sei amado mio, mas o que eu não consegui entender ainda é o que aconteceu, talvez só Milo para poder dizer o que de fato ocorreu, pois duvido que Camus vá querer tocar no assunto depois que acordar e recuperar seu auto controle. – Afrodite parou na entrada do décimo primeiro templo e observou o céu. – Espero que aquele maluco não tenha feito o que estou pensando.

- Mia Flor... – Enzo o abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço entre os cabelos sedosos. – No adianta ficar preocupado agora... Temos de ter cabeça fria para conseguirmos ajudar esses dois.

- Concordo amato mio... E dependendo do que o escorpiãozinho fez talvez tenhamos muitos problemas pela frente. – Afrodite apoiou suas mãos sobre as de Enzo e com os polegares começou a acariciá-lo levemente.

- Vem, vamos voltar para o seu templo.

- Mas e a chuva? E Milo? – Afrodite perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Deixe que nos molhe e o maledeto bichinho pode esperar um pouco. – Enzo sorriu malicioso. – Quando chegarmos em seu templo preparo um banho quente de banheira... – E mordiscou a pele macia da curva do pescoço.

Gemendo baixinho Afrodite virou-se devagar entre os braços do namorado e o mirou sedutoramente. – Sabe amore é tentador... – E beijou-lhe com volúpia e desejo. Quando os lábios se separaram em busca de ar, o pisciano saiu devagar dos braços fortes que circundavam sua cintura e com um sorriso sedutor, passou por Enzo devagar. – Venha mio amore, o banho quente nos espera.

- Hmm... – Enzo sorriu de canto e seguiu de perto. Olhando para o corpo andrógeno de cima a baixo, apalpou o bumbum bem feito do namorado.

- Hei...

- Io posso... É mio! – Sorriu divertido.

- Ora mais que atrevido... – Afrodite parou de chofre e o olhou de lado.

- No, Io no sou atrevido... Io apenas estou com um tes...

- Amore, não seja tão insaciável. – Afrodite atalhou antes que ele terminasse de falar.

- Hmm... Como conseguir? – sorriu de lado, alçou o namorado no colo e começou a correr. – Você é irresistível, amore! Preciso dizer mais?

- No mio amore! – Afrodite gracejou e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo.

- No me provoque peixinho, ou Io te darei um castigo...

- Amore, eu o receberei de bom grado. – Riu sedutor. – A banheira nos espera, andiamo!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem! – Riu o italiano.

**oOoOoOo**

O silêncio no sexto templo só era quebrado naquela manhã pelo barulho da chuva, dos trovões e raios que cortavam o céu e iluminava parcamente a sala após o grande salão, onde ficava o local preferido de seu defensor meditar.

Dormindo feito um anjinho, o cavaleiro virou-se devagar no sofá e abraçou apertado a almofada extra que tinha entre os braços. Um cheiro de sândalo tomou conta do cômodo bem arrumado, junto uma mistura outros odores vindos da cozinha, um deles de café.

Remexendo-se no sofá, o cavaleiro adormecido respirou mais forte, puxando o ar como querendo definir que aroma era aquele que se sobrepunha ao sândalo. Abrindo um olho devagar, sorriu ao ver uma caneca a sua frente.

- Bom dia! – A voz calma e gentil o saudou.

- Bom dia! – Respondeu ainda sonolento, levantou devagar e acomodou-se melhor para poder pegar a xícara das mãos do amigo. – Obrigado. – Agradeceu tomando um pouco do liquido fumegante, mas fez uma careta. – Está sem açúcar, Mu... Quer fazer o que? Não estou bêbado para me dar um café assim.

- Milo, eu não sei de que jeito gosta, mas não precisa ficar desse jeito. Eu trouxe o açucareiro. – E mostrou sobre a pequena mesa de centro uma bandeja com algumas coisas e entre elas o que o escorpiano queria.

Milo colocou duas colheres rasas de açúcar, mexeu e tomou um gole. – Agora sim... – Sorriu servindo-se de pão e queijo. – Onde está Shaka? E que horas são?

- Meditando. – Mu sorriu pegou um damasco e o mordiscou. – São sete e meia, Milo. – E se preparou pelo grito e impropérios do amigo dorminhoco.

- Não, vocês não fizeram isso comigo...? – Milo perguntou baixinho. – MU... Fomos dormir às quatro horas. Isso não se faz... – Grunhiu.

- Calma... Você iria acordar cedo de qualquer forma, não estando acostumado com o cheiro de incenso de sândalo, logo você estaria reclamando. – Mu explicou-lhe calmamente. – E acho que você precisa conversar... Quer me contar o que aconteceu para não querer ir a uma boate com os outros? Afinal seus gostos não batem muito com os de Shaka e meus. – Sorriu de lado e sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares sem desviar-lhe os olhos. – Você não pareceu contente com o convite de Kanon para sair, não é?

Milo pousou a xícara na mesinha e recostou-se no sofá. – Não foi nada disso, apenas não queria sair com eles... E não pude deixar de ouvir o comentário de Deba sobre o bom vinho e a boa música do barzinho que vocês me levaram ontem. – Em parte o escorpiano estava dizendo a verdade, mas não de todo.

- Sabe Milo, todos já estão sabendo o que aconteceu e você foi bem explicito quando pediu para ficar por aqui...

- Atrapalhei você e Shaka, não é? – Milo perguntou. Pela primeira vez sentindo-se mal por ter pedido para ficar com eles jogando conversa fora.

- Fique tranqüilo, você não atrapalhou em nada. – Mu sorriu misterioso e olhou para a porta que levava ao grande salão.

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu malicioso. – Bem, pelo visto não mesmo. – Riu de lado. – Mas devo agradecê-los por me ouvirem um pouco.

- Você não falou muito, Milo! Mas tanto Shaka como eu percebemos que por trás de suas brincadeiras no bar com Aldebaran e depois aqui existe algo escondia e ainda esconde. E eu tenho certeza que é Camus a razão de sua preocupação.

- Camus já não faz parte de minha vida. – Milo falou automaticamente.

- Claro... Como eu ainda te pergunto? – Mu revirou os olhos. – Milo você não é um bom ator, seus olhos brilham ao ouvir o nome dele. – Mu sorriu de lado.

- Posso até gostar, Mu... Mas a partir de ontem a noite, minha história e a dele já se tornou uma página virada. – Milo o encarou.

- Pode até ser, mas ainda não existe um pouco final.

– Claro que sim, ele o fez ontem. – Milo fechou as mãos sobre o colo.

- Calma, Milo... Talvez você não tenha prestado atenção direito em Camus. – Sorriu enigmático. – Se eu fosse você, daria uma 'gelada' nele. – Ficou pensativo um pouco. – Garanto que vai resolver e só então você entenderá o que quis te dizer.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – Milo perguntou curioso. – O que você sabe de Camus que eu não sei?

Mu segurou o riso e observou o amigo.

– O que eu sei é que você tem um ciúme mortal dele e pelo que deu a entender e como ouvi coisas, ele também tem de você.

Milo fez um muxoxo.

– Belo jeito de demonstrar... Dando-me um pé na bunda. Faça-me o favor, Mu!

- Não Milo... Você é quem tem de fazer o favor agora de tentar novas formas de deixá-lo maluco e enciumado.

- Vou pensar nisso, Mu... – Milo levantou-se e alisou um pouco a camisa amarrotada.

- Se quiser pode ficar mais um pouco aqui. – Mu convidou. – Está chovendo!

- Agradeço, Mu, mas já os atrapalhei muito, vou para meu templo é até bom tomar um pouco de chuva... Depois tomo um bom banho e durmo mais um pouco. Obrigado por não me deixarem sozinho. Devo confessar que talvez tivesse saído novamente e posto tudo a perder.

- Somos teus amigos, Milo. Sempre que precisar pode descer para conversarmos. – Mu sorriu e acompanhou o amigo até os fundos do templo e despediu-se.

Ao voltar para a sala, cruzou pelo grande salão. Parou um pouco observando a silhueta do namorado e sorriu. Shaka tinha razão, Milo e Camus eram tão diferentes, mas mesmo assim se completavam.

- Por que está tão pensativo? – Shaka perguntou sem abrir os olhos. Sentia a agitação do namorado.

- Você sabe com o que... – Mu respondeu calmamente.

- Sim, eu sei e sei também que por mais que todos tentemos ajudá-los, somente eles poderão se ajudar e para começar deveriam conversar como dois adultos. – A voz séria e calma.

Mu deixou o namorado meditar, ele tinha razão sobre os dois. Camus e Milo estavam parecendo cão e gato, mas era como o louro tinha dito, eles precisavam conversar como adultos. Deixando Shaka continuar meditando, o ariano voltou para a sala, pegou a bandeja e a levou de volta a cozinha, deixando que uma das servas lavasse a louça.

**oOoOoOo**

Subindo as escadas correndo, Milo logo entrou em seu templo. Deu uma olhada rápida pela sala e seguiu para o segundo andar e só parou ao entrar em seu quarto, já foi tirando a roupa e a deixando esparramada pelo chão. Entrou no banheiro e tomou uma boa ducha quente, voltou para o quarto nu, vestiu uma boxer preta e um short de pijama.

Bocejando, parou a frente da janela e arrumou a cortina. Afastou o tecido grosso um pouco, olhou para o céu. – Parece noite... Ótimo! Assim não preciso dar as caras na arena. – Murmurou para si mesmo, olhando em direção ao templo de Aquário, estranhou ao ver a janela do quarto do aquariano, que ficava para frente do templo, com as cortinas fechadas. – Pelo visto até você não quis sair da cama, não é Camy? – Suspirando, fechou as cortinas e deitou-se na cama. – Preciso dormir. – Falou ao fechar os olhos e acomodar-se de bruços. Abraçou o travesseiro e novamente suspirou.

A cama ficava tão grande e fria sem o aquariano ali ao seu lado, mas segurando as lágrimas que se formavam, Milo grunhiu enraivecido e pensou. – _"Droga nem assim eu consigo esquecê-lo? Tudo me lembra a ele... Mas eu vou esquecê-lo... Ah! Eu vou... Ou o reconquistar no melhor estilo sedutor de ser."_ – Sorriu virando de lado e abraçando o outro travesseiro. Em pouco tempo já adormecia novamente.

Mesmo dormindo, Milo conseguia ter nos lábios um leve sorriso. Parecia até estar sonhando com algo ou alguém. A respiração leve e calma. Cobriu a cabeça ao ouvir uma voz diferente em meio aos sussurros e gemidos. Definitivamente aquela voz não combinava em nada com o que ele ouvia próxima ao seu ouvido. O barulho da porta se abrindo e a voz se tornando mais alta o fizeram dar um pulo na cama e sentar de olhos arregalados.

- Milo... Eu cansei de te chamar, seu dorminhoco! – Afrodite parou a poucos centímetros da cama. As mãos na cintura o encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ainda é cedo... – Murmurou Milo coçando o rosto e espreguiçando languidamente.

- Cedo? – Perguntou Afrodite arregalando os olhos. Andou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado do amigo. – Já passa das duas da tarde e nem chovendo mais está.

Milo arregalou os olhos e saiu da cama. – Dite, preciso levantar... Ir até a arena ver se teremos farra essa noite.

- Milo, pense menos em farras, assim não conseguirá Camus de volta. – Afrodite virou-se na cama para poder ver o amigo.

- Sou livre e desimpedido... – Bufou parecendo bravo.

- Ok... Ok! Depois não venha chorar as mágoas para mim quando o perder definitivamente. – Afrodite também bufou. – Vocês brigaram ontem, não foi? – Perguntou mais para ter confirmar do que ter certeza.

- Camus brigou comigo e me escorraçou de sua vida. Página virada, entende? – Milo perguntou entrando no banheiro.

- Mas não é um ponto final!

O louro parou onde estava e dando meia volta encarou o pisciano com um uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Dite, por acaso você falou com o Mu hoje?

- Eu não, não vi o carneirinho hoje. – Dite sorriu de lado antes de prosseguir. – Estive muito ocupado pela manhã.

- Pela sua cara sei que esteve... – Milo revirou os olhos e bufou jogando a franja para o alto. – Será que você poderia ser mais discreto da próxima vez, estou em abstinência... Fazer vontade é muita maldade sua.

- Mas você estava com uma carinha tão feliz quando cheguei. Dormia feito um anjinho... – Sorriu devasso, mas levantou as mãos à frente do corpo como para se proteger. – Calma... Antes de abrir a porta eu o espiei pela fresta e mesmo na penumbra seu sorriso podia ser visto.

- Maluco... Vou tomar banho e ver se depois como alguma coisa e só depois te conto o que aconteceu. – Milo voltou para o banheiro.

- Está bem Milo, te espero lá embaixo e acho que vou buscar um pouco do almoço que sobrou em casa para você. – E sem esperar saiu do quarto descendo as escadas e encontrando-se com Enzo.

- Onde vai amore mio? – O canceriano perguntou cruzando os braços a frente do corpo. Ele havia ficado esperando o namorado nos fundos da casa do escorpiano.

- Buscar o que sobrou de nosso almoço para Milo.

- Deixa que Io vou, fique aqui esperando o bichinho. Io ainda quero saber o que o maledeto fez ao Iceberg. – Sorriu ao sair devagar. Em pouco tempo estava de volta e assim que entrou na cozinha do escorpiano com Dite, este chegou.

- O cheiro está bom! Me abriu o apetite depois de dormir até agora. – Milo sorriu para os amigos.

- Maledeto! Tocou o puteiro a noite toda... Pobre signore Iceberg. – Enzo torceu os lábios e encarou o escorpiano.

- Como fazem mal juízo de mim! – Milo grunhiu bravo.

- Claro, você deixou o Gelatto mau. – Enzo o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Não fiz nada além do que ele já não tenha feito comigo. – Milo respondeu destilando veneno na voz. – Eu passei a noite com Mu, Shaka e Aldebaran... Afogando as mágoas e jogando conversa fora.

- Poverelo... – Enzo deixou escapar. Sua ironia chegava a irritar.

- Quem é poverelo, amore? – Dite perguntou curioso.

- Camus, por achar que esse empiastro saiu para caçar.

- O que tem Camy? – Milo perguntou deixando transparecer que estava preocupado.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Milo, você ainda o ama! – E sorriu. – Mas o que o Camus tem pode esperar, eu quero saber o que aconteceu entre vocês dois na noite que passou.

- Tenho mesmo que contar? – Milo torceu os lábios e servindo-se um pouco de comida, viu os amigos o encarando e maneando a cabeça positivamente, ele não teve como não contar. Começou a falar calmamente enquanto comia. Contou tudo o que havia acontecido no templo do aquariano nos mínimos detalhes.

- Milo... E você saiu atrás daquela devoradora de homens? – Afrodite perguntou sem dó.

- Não... Eu já não disse que sai com Shaka, Mu e Aldebaran? – Perguntou, a voz soando chateada. – Fomos a um barzinho, bebemos um pouco e jogamos conversa fora. Depois creio que empatei a noite de Mu e Shaka, pois fiquei conversando até pegar no sono e adormeci no sofá da casa de Virgem.

Enzo gargalhou divertido e nem com o olhar mortal que Afrodite dirigiu a ele conseguiu para de rir. Era impossível pensar em alguém empatando a vida de Mu e Shaka, ainda mais sabendo que o ariano tinha o poder de teleportar-se.

- Maschera! – Afrodite o repreendeu.

- Hmm... Mi Scusi!(Me desculpe!) – Enzo falou apertando os olhos. Se pudesse continuaria rindo, mas não queria arrumar encrenca com seu peixinho, ainda mais que ele já tinha lhe chamado de Máscara e não usado nenhum termo carinhoso. Cruzando os braços encarou Milo, que o olhava perplexo e depois para Afrodite. – Per favore, continuem, finjam que Io no estou aqui.

Ignorando o namorado, Afrodite olhou para Milo e pediu. – Por favor, continue... Você saiu com os três e acabou dormindo em Virgem, foi só isso? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Claro que sim... Afrodite se não acredita em mim, pergunte a Shaka e Mu. – Milo falou exasperado. Seus olhos azuis brilhando enraivecidos. – Não mentiria sobre um assunto desse porte.

- Não disse isso. – Afrodite o encarou. – Tenha calma, apenas queria ter certeza disso. – E resolveu não dizer ao escorpiano como ele e Enzo haviam encontrado o aquariano mais cedo.

- O que Camus tem? – Perguntou Milo encarando Enzo e depois Afrodite.

O canceriano trocou um rápido olhar com seu namorado e suspirando não abriu a boca. Sabia que não era muito bom em contar as coisas e sua sutileza às vezes era pior que um elefante em uma loja de cristais. Olhou de lado disfarçando muito mal. Milo voltou seus olhos para o pisciano e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Até quando vão me esconder o que aconteceu? Se não me contarem irei até lá para saber o que diabos tem Camus. – Falou começando a perder a paciência.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo mordazmente, Enzo passou as mãos pelos cabelos e abrindo mais o sorriso não resistiu. – Si, quer saber no? Io te conto bichinho...

- Enzo...

- Calma mia Flor, Io no vou fazer nada que vá magoar o bichinho. – Sorriu maldosamente. – Sabe bichinho, você deixou o signore Iceberg tão mal que ele resolveu afogar as mágoas com uma linda morena. O encontramos enrolados em lençóis e...

Milo nem piscou, levantou-se tão rápido da mesa que a cadeira caiu para trás. Afrodite perdera a fala e olhava indignado para o namorado.

- Eu os mato. – Milo grunhiu. Seu ciúme chegando ao limite. – E vou fazer isso agora.

- Milo não é verdade... Espera ai... – Afrodite levantou-se rapidamente e parou a frente do escorpiano. – Olha o que você fez, Máscara da Morte.

- E o que você acha que Io fiz, amore mio? – Enzo perguntou irônico e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Descontrolou o Milo!

- Afrodite, me deixa passar. – Milo estava enraivecido. Sem perceber seu cosmo se alterava e sua unha avermelhada crescia no dedo indicador.

- Não, Milo... – Afrodite o encarava bravo. - Enzo desminta isso... Ele vai entrar em erupção... Está fervendo de ciúme!

Enzo sorriu mais ainda, o que deixou Afrodite de olhos arregalados. – Espera aí! – Segurou Milo pelos ombros. – Milo, você está com ciúme sim! – Riu divertido.

- Vocês dois querem parar de rir. Camus me traindo e vocês rindo de mim... Isso riam do escorpiano! – Milo bufou exasperado. – Me deixa passar agora Afrodite. – Mas ao tentar empurrá-lo, sentiu um tranco e foi jogado em uma cadeira.

- Escuta bichinho, Camus no te traiu, Io menti. Pronto! Caspita... Satisfeito maledeto? – Perguntou o encarando.

- Como? – Milo perguntou sem entender nada e começando a ficar confuso. – Afrodite?

O pisciano observou o amigo atentamente e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ajeitando os longos cachos que caiam sobre a face do louro sorriu. – Escuta Milo, eu sei o que Enzo fez... – E olhou para o namorado com um sorriso lindo. – Ele apenas mostrou que você ainda ama muito o Camus... Seu ciúme é enorme, então não tente se enganar falando que está tudo perdido. Lute por ele, faça com que ele sinta ciúme de você.

- Mas eu tenho de esquecê-lo... – Murmurou Milo baixinho. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Antes de dormir novamente estava decidido a reconquistar o aquariano e agora aquele desânimo. Olhou para os amigos e depois baixou os olhos suspirando.

- Não desista de seu amor, Milo. – Enzo falou parando ao lado dele. – Não desista de Camus se achar que vale a pena ainda lutar por ele. – A voz séria e profunda. – Ouça Afrodite, Io no sou muito bom para dar conselhos, mas o escute. Garanto que mia Flor vai ter uma boa idéia. – Sorriu. Era difícil ver Máscara da Morte sorrindo, não impossível, mas era estranho e quem não estava acostumado como Milo, às vezes se assustava um pouco.

- Mask, você está bem? – Milo perguntou olhando-o desconfiado.

Apertando os olhos, o canceriano grunhiu alto encontrando os do namorado. Se fossem outros tempos, ele já teria estourado o rostinho bonito de Milo. Bufou e seguiu até a janela ficando parado ali como se nada sério estivesse sendo conversado tão perto de si.

Afrodite sorriu, preferiu não olhar para o namorado sim para Milo. – Você já tentou flores, bombons e Camyu não aceitou nenhum, então, teremos de usar outra estratégia e você deve fazer... – E sorriu ao perceber que o escorpiano começava a concordar com o que estava lhe propondo.

- No... Io no vou participar disso...

- Amore... – Afrodite levantou-se de onde estava e parou a frente do namorado. Fez beicinho e o mirou com os olhos brilhantes e pedintes. – Vai... Per favore, é por uma boa causa.

- Hmm... – Enzo não sabia dizer não quando seu peixinho fazia aquele biquinho e olhar pedinte. – Está bem, Io ajudo. – Sorriu dando de ombros.

**oOoOoOo**

A chuva continuou a castigar o Santuário por todo o dia e poucos foram os cavaleiros que se aventuraram a sair de seus templos. Camus acordara com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, tomara duas aspirinas e seguira para o banheiro. Um bom banho gelado seria ótimo para despertar e o deixar mais disposto. Apoiando as duas mãos na parede, baixou a cabeça relembrando tudo o que havia acontecido na noite passada. Mesmo sentindo-se muito mal e com um ciúme que até então nunca imaginou sentir decidiu-se por deixar as coisas como estavam e tocar a vida sem Milo.

"_Milo..."_ – Pensou terminando de tomar o banho. Ele precisava esfriar a cabeça, após enxugar-se e de estar vestido, saiu de seus aposentos parando na entrada de seu templo. Inconscientemente procurou pelo oitavo templo. O céu começava a passar de cinzento para negro e a chuva continuava a cair, fazendo com que o cavaleiro ali parado desejasse que suas tristezas, mágoas e desapontamentos fossem lavados com a água da chuva e levados para longe de si com ela.

Bufando o aquariano voltou para dentro e foi preparar algo pra comer. Horas depois e de barriga cheia, Camus sentou-se confortavelmente em sua biblioteca e se entreteve com a leitura de um livro. Tentou desligar-se de tudo ao seu redor, mas parecia que naquela noite não iria conseguir. Seus pensamentos e seu coração o traíam a todo o momento, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse esquecer o sedutor grego de longos cabelos louros.

Deixando o livro de lado, levantou devagar da poltrona e seguiu pra seu quarto. A cama vazia a sua frente que o fazia ter recordações boas, muitas delas sensuais e eróticas povoassem sua mente. Gemeu baixinho, apagou a luze deitou-se sozinho, como já vinha acontecendo há mais de um mês.

A traição para Camus não era algo fácil de se perdoar... – _"Se tivesse ouvido Milo... Mon Dieu, agora é um pouco tarde e..."_ – Pensou angustiados, os olhos espremidos contendo as lágrimas. – Talvez você já até esteja com outro. – Murmurou sentindo o sentimento de culpa se abater sobre si. Suspirando rolou na cama e abriu os olhos apenas para constatar o que já sabia... – A cama fica enorme sem você, mon scorpion. – Fechou os olhos suspirando e tentou dormir um pouco. No outro dia tentaria fazer tudo diferente, afinal ele não era considerado um dos cavaleiros mais controlados à troco de nada.

**oOoOoOo**

Um coração apaixonado... Um coração que ama de verdade não pode ser sufocado, ou contido da noite para o dia. Um grande amor nunca morre em poucas semanas ou transforma-se em grande amizade ainda mais quando se é obrigado a conviver com a pessoa amada. Esquecer se torna uma coisa dolorida e difícil.

Camus sofria calado desde a última discussão com Milo. Aos olhos do aquariano o louro parecia estar vivendo muito bem sem ele. Aquilo o deixava doente de raiva e ciúme. Não conseguia entender como o tão ciumento escorpiano o havia esquecido tão rapidamente.

Quando se encontravam pelo Santuário, o que não era difícil de acontecer, Milo mal o cumprimentava e já se afastava. Pensativo, o aquariano começou a achar aquilo muito parecido com suas atitudes e passou a duvidar se realmente o escorpiano havia desistido tão rápido do amor que dizia sentir por ele.

Chateado e omitindo de todos os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, o cavaleiro de gelo se escondia mais uma vez atrás de sua máscara de indiferença, ironia e seriedade. Tinha dias em que ele sentia uma vontade maluca de desafiar Milo, mas deixava essa maluquice de lado, ao lembrar que um dos dois poderia não querer lutar.

Era tarde de sol, muitos cavaleiros se encontravam treinando na arena. Entre eles Camus, que novamente treinava com Hyoga e Milo com Aioria.

O aquariano sentia falta dos treinos com o ex-namorado, mas não iria o procurar não mesmo. Quem aturava seu mal humor repentino era o cavaleiro de Cisne. Tão centrado estava no treino e em conseguir dobrar Hyoga, que mal percebeu que bem próximo a si estavam Milo e Aioria. O primeiro usando uma toga branca tão curta que deixava suas coxas musculosas e bem definidas mais do que deveriam à mostra. Concentrado como estava, precisou conter-se para não esbravejar com quem estava dando um escândalo ali perto e o distraíra. Olhando para os lados, Camus localizou Milo, seus olhos se estreitaram, o coração começou a bater descompassado e o bichinho do ciúme pareceu acordar em seu peito lembrando um dragão adormecido, colocando fogo pelas ventas. Tão nervoso ficou que conteve o golpe lançado por Hyoga com uma única mão. Dando alguns passos em direção ao louro, conseguiu finalmente escutar o que ele e os recém chegados falavam. A ele parecia mais que estavam querendo que todos ali ouvissem a conversa.

- Milo! – Afrodite chamou pela quarta vez e olhou indignado para o namorado que vinha ao seu lado.

Defendendo-se de um golpe do leonino, Milo encarou os amigos que chegavam. – Aioria, me dê uns minutos.

- Até mais se quiser... – O leonino gracejou. – Eu já vou, tenho um compromisso inadiável mais tarde. – Sorrindo foi se retirando.

- Conheço seu compromisso... – Milo gracejou, voltou seus olhos para Afrodite e Enzo. – Poderia parar de gritar tanto meu nome? – Perguntou cruzando os braços e sorrindo matreiro. – Eu sei que sou gostoso e popular. – Sorriu ao perceber os olhos rubros do aquariano sobre si.

- Hahaha... Depois que voltou a ficar sozinho está voltando a pôr as asinhas de fora? – Afrodite perguntou encarando o escorpiano nos olhos. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, aproximou-se felinamente.

- Talvez... – Milo sorriu sedutor.

Enzo parou ao lado dos dois, se não soubesse que aquilo tudo não passava de uma armação a qual estava participando, já teria mandado Milo para o inferno. – Bichinho, você no era assim.

- Talvez... – Milo respondeu com um sorriso devasso. – Talvez eu fosse assim e mudei para agradar quem não merecia. – Olhou firmemente para Camus. A indireta era para ele tinha certeza que o ruivo estava ouvindo tudo, pois não lhe passou despercebido o modo como ele estreitou os olhos. – Mas isso não vem ao caso. – Voltou-se para o casal de amigos. – Ainda está de pé aquele convite feito por vocês? – Perguntou.

- Claro que está! – Afrodite respondeu sorrindo. – Estamos aqui para te buscar... – E mordiscou o lábio inferior em uma provocação muda.

"_Por Zeus! Afrodite... Que Enzo não me dê uma passagem de ida sem volta para o inferno!"_ – Milo pensou voltando a olhar para o ruivo. Este parecia querer fuzilá-lo.

- Vamos bichinho, creio que vá gostar dos planos de mia Flor... – A voz carregada de segundas intenções do italiano fizeram o próprio sueco estremecer. O olhar que este lhe dirigiu instigou mais o moreno alto. - Garanto que no se arrependera. – Enzo deu-lhe uma piscadela maliciosa.

- Se isso é um convite para um 'ménage a trois'... – Riu sabendo que o francês estaria fuzilando de raiva e ciúme. – Estou dentro... – E ao ver o canceriano e o pisciano lhe devolverem o sorriso, afastou-se com eles.

- Não olhe para trás... Não olhe, Milo. – Afrodite instruiu o escorpiano enquanto passava seus braços pela cintura de Enzo e na do louro.

- Isso é uma tortura... – Milo resmungou começando a subir as escadas para o primeiro templo.

- Amore, iscusi... – Afrodite deu um beijo no rosto do amado e em seguida apalpou o bumbum dele e de Milo.

Arregalando os olhos, o escorpiano sentiu-se envergonhado. Olhando para Mask, imaginou que este poderia estar bravo com a atitude de Dite, mas pelo contrario, ele parecia divertir-se muito com aquilo.

Na entrada de seu templo, Mu conversava com Shaka. Estavam pensando se aceitavam o convite de Saga e Kanon pra irem até a boate na noite seguinte, sábado a noite. Espantaram-se ao ver Mask, Dite e Milo abraçados e expressaram a surpresa silenciosamente.

**oOoOoOo**

Ainda na arena, Camus parecia não ouvir mais nada ao seu redor. Estava sendo difícil ver Milo tentando seduzir, ou sendo seduzido por Afrodite e Enzo. – "Non... Até mesmo Mask tem uma queda por mon scorpion?" – Se questionou. Ouviu Hyoga o chamando, mas não deu-lhe muita atenção. – Non diga nada, Hyoga. Pode ir... Aproveite para sair com Andrômeda. – Olhou-o sério.

- Como? – O jovem parecia confuso.

- Non fique assim, há muito já percebi que entre vocês existe algo muito além da amizade. – Sorriu discretamente.

- Até amanhã, mestre Camus. – Despediu-se Hyoga sem entender muito bem as coisas e afastou-se.

Camus apenas moveu a cabeça e finalmente voltou seus olhos para as escadarias a tempo de ver o que Afrodite fazia. Grunhiu enciumado, fechou os punhos e saiu apressado. Seu cosmo se elevando perigosamente.

Ao sentir a instabilidade no cosmo de quem estava se aproximando Mu olhou parecendo surpreso na direção de Shaka e comentou. – As coisas não vão bem para Camus. – Assim que terminou de falar, viu o ruivo no começo das escadarias subindo rapidamente.

- Creio que teremos de detê-lo antes que uma disputa ou mesmo uma possível luta de mil dias aconteça. – Shaka comentou permanecendo de olhos fechados.

- Mu.. Peço permissão para passar por seu templo. – Camus solicitou ao se aproximar. Seu cosmo continuava instável.

- Desse jeito não irá passar. – Mu informou calmamente. Parado à frente do cavaleiro, cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Já passei uma vez por você antes... Non me faça agir da mesma forma. – Camus rilhou os dentes. O ciúme o corroendo por dentro fazendo com que não medisse suas palavras.

- Desta vez você está sozinho, Camus de Aquário e, Mu não está não. – Shaka parou ao lado do ariano. Seu cosmo poderoso começando a se elevar.

- Cavaleiros, isso não é necessário. – Mu se adiantou. – Camus, não vale a pena... Deixe-o... A não ser que esteja arrependido do que fez.

Camus fuzilou os dois com os olhos. Sabia que sozinho não conseguiria passar por Mu e Shaka. – Non é nada do que estão pensando.

- Mesmo? – Shaka voltou a falar. Sua voz calma e carrega de ironia calando fundo. – Pois não parece, Camus. E não negue novamente pois já se tornou evidente que você ainda o ama.

- Venha... – Mu fez sinal para que o aquariano se aproximasse. – Vamos entrar, creio que esse assunto não deve ser discutido aqui onde todos podem ouvir. – Observou Camus, o jeito carrancudo do cavaleiro era de matar. – Não adianta me olhar assim, Camus. Você só passará por meu templo quando estiver mais calmo. – Ali estava a teimosia ariana... Teimosia que talvez conseguisse abrir os olhos daquele francês.

Assim que entraram na sala bem arrumada do templo de Áries, Shaka insistiu para que Camus tomasse um pouco de chá, mas o temperamento frio e por vezes fechado do ruivo fizeram com que o virginiano não fizesse mais rodeios e fosse direto ao ponto.

- Que belo papel Cavaleiro de Aquário. Primeiro abandona aquele que ama e agora quer agir como um tresloucado ciumento. Onde acha que vai chegar com esse tipo de atitude?

Se o aquariano pensou em responder seu raciocínio e sua língua por diversas vezes ferina, não conseguiram ser mais rápidas que a de Mu.

- Na cama de Milo creio que não irá conseguir! No coração dele você já está, mas pelo que parece está se esforçando para sair.

Pensativo Camus encarou os dois cavaleiros, tão opostos quanto Milo e ele. Já sabia o que deveria fazer e agradecendo levantou-se de onde fora obrigado a sentar, todavia estacou no mesmo lugar com a chegada de outro cavaleiro.

**oOoOoOo**

- Vocês sentiram isso? – Milo perguntou parando de andar entre Gêmeos e Câncer.

- Io no senti nada, bichinho. – Enzo desconversou. Não estava muito a fim de conversa. Queria deixar o escorpiano no templo dele e ficar sozinho com seu sueco até a hora de saírem, mas pelo visto talvez não conseguisse o que queria.

- Sim, Milo. – Afrodite respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito a iluminar seus lábios. – Parece que Camy foi atingido por seu veneno.

- Sim, mas...

- Mais o que? Caspita, Io juro que às vezes no te entendo, bichinho. – Enzo enfrentou-o com o olhar rapidamente e voltou a andar levando Afrodite consigo.

- O amore tem razão, Milo. Se não quer continuar, tente de outra forma, mas talvez tudo o que pelo visto já conseguiu vá por água abaixo...

- Certo, vocês tem razão... Se Camy tem de sofrer um pouco que seja de ciúme. – Milo suspirou voltando a subir as escadas. – Mas talvez seja melhor eu não sair com vocês hoje à noite.

Enzo só faltou soltar fogos ao ouvir, mas o sorriso que tinha nos lábios morreu ao ouvir a voz do namorado.

- Nem pensar! Você vai sair sim, quem sabe você não tenha uma surpresa? – Afrodite sorriu malicioso.

Enzo o encarou surpreso e puxando-o mais para si murmurou em seu ouvido. – O que você aprontou, amore?

- Nada sério... Só tenha paciência e confie em mim. – Afrodite beijou-o levemente e voltou o olhar para Milo. – Vamos Milo, ou quer que o seu aquariano o encontre aqui e entenda que foi enganado.

Despertando da letargia em que se encontrava, afinal desejava voltar a ter Camus, Milo continuou até o templo de Peixes. Era cedo para começarem a se arrumar para a noitada e por isso mesmo o escorpiano não tinha idéia do que fazer para as horas passarem, principalmente estando em um templo que não era o seu.

- O que vamos fazer para passarmos a hora? – Milo perguntou aos dois.

- Io tinha ótimas idéias para passar o tempo com mia Flor, mas com você aqui... – Enzo deixou o comentário no ar.

- Amore, temos muito tempo para isso. – Afrodite sorriu malicioso. – Podemos passar o tempo com seu brinquedinho. – Sorriu enigmático.

Enzo observou os dois com os olhos brilhantes e meio espremidos, nos lábios um leve sorriso sacana. – Vamos, mia Flor, vai ser divertido. – Gargalhou deixando o escorpiano cada vez mais curioso.

**oOoOoOo**

Não fora fácil a conversa com o ariano e o virginiano. Camus não compreendia como aqueles dois conseguiam entender seus mais secretos e profundos sentimentos. Entretanto ele saíra consciente de uma coisa, depois daquela longa conversa... Não importava o tempo que fosse necessário, iria estar novamente com Milo.

No final da conversa os três foram interrompidos pela chegada de Aldebaran. O taurino os avisara que Saga e Kanon se equivocaram e que a atração extra – Uma nova banda que tocaria na boate – seria naquela noite. Como o aquariano evitava sair com os gêmeos, já estava quase voltando para seu templo quando ouviu seu nome.

- Camus... Vamos juntos! – Era Mu quem convidava. O ruivo já começava a ensaiar a resposta quando a voz possante de Deba voltou a quebrar o silêncio.

- Vamos lá Camus, vamos junto. Você vai ver que o local é legal e te fará bem sair. – A simplicidade do protetor do segundo templo muitas vezes era sua aliada. – Todos nós iremos. Você não ficará sozinho ou deslocado.

Camus olhou para Mu e Shaka, o virginiano se adiantou um pouco e bateu levemente no ombro dele. – Você não tem desculpas, Camus. Se Mu e eu vamos, você pode muito bem ir e caso não esteja aqui às nove da noite, farei com que se recorde como é interessante perder os sentidos um a um.

Camus levantou as duas mãos à frente do corpo.

– Non Shaka, non será necessário... Eu non me esqueci como é. – Baixou os olhos. Ainda sentia-se mal por ter ajudado a tirar a vida do louro quando estava junto a Saga e Shura tentando chegar até Athena. – Se me dão licença... Estarei aqui às nove em ponto.

Assim que ele saiu, Deba não pôde deixar de perguntar. – Vocês acham que ele irá?

- Eu tenho certeza. – Mu respondeu com um sorriso enigmático.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao chegar a seu templo, Camus não conseguia esquecer do que vira e ouvira. Mesmo sabendo que Shaka e Mu tinham razão, era muito difícil para ele não sentir ciúmes ao ver seu querido escorpiano dando bola justamente para Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Teve ganas de ir até o templo do pisciano e acabar com aquela farra, mas era orgulhoso... Nunca daria satisfações de seus sentimentos para outra pessoa que não fosse Milo. Balançando a cabeça, eu um suspiro dolorido. Em seu peito o coração estava apertado... Parecia bater apenas para mantê-lo vivo e não por um motivo aparente.

Devagar seguiu pra o segundo andar de seu templo e jogou-se na sua cama. Teria tempo para tomar banho e trocar-se para o compromisso noturno. Ficou quieto de olhos fechados, apenas pensando em tudo que havia feito até aquele momento. O silêncio era um bom remédio para ele e nem uma viva alma naquele momento o poderia atrapalhar. Quando já estava quase passando para um cochilo gostoso, acordou assustado. Vozes chegavam até ele. Virando na cama tentou tapar os ouvidos com o travesseiro para não ouvir nada, mas o som parecia propagar e reverberar em sua cabeça. Resmungando, levantou-se e seguiu para o último aposento voltado para o templo de Peixes. Ali era possível distinguir perfeitamente as vozes de Mask e Dite.

"_Escandalosos! Precisam anunciar para todos que estão fazendo sexo? Mon Dieu e pelo visto é sexo animal..."_ – Camus pensou revirando os olhos. – _"Non bater mais? Continuar?"_ – Se perguntava ele arregalando os olhos. – Onde será que eles pensam que estão? – Murmurou para si mesmo olhando para o templo acima. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao reconhecer a voz de seu amado escorpiano. Em sua cabeça cenas nada agradáveis começaram a se formar, sentia ganas de ir até o templo vizinho e acabar com aquela pouca-vergonha, mas não iria dar esse gostinho para o escorpiano. Se era daquele jeito que ele se dizia o amar, só poderia ter acreditado em uma mentira.

**oOoOoOo**

Confortavelmente instalado no sofá da ampla sala decorada com lindas rosas vermelhas, Milo ria divertido ao ver Enzo e Dite sentados no tapete alto e felpudo em frente a TV de última geração. Um pequeno aparelho preto com consoles lhe chamou atenção e com um sorriso debochado alfinetou o canceriano.

- Mask, não sabia que seu passatempo predileto era jogar vídeo game de última geração com Afrodite. – Fez um muxoxo. – Imaginei coisas melhores.

- Hmm... Cala boca bichinho... Io no te devo satisfação de nada, você deveria é ficar bem quietinho ai, pois estamos te ajudando, tá bem? – Enzo o fuzilou com os olhos enquanto Dite ligava tudo e colocava um dos famosos jogos de capa e espada. – Hmm... Amore, mio jogo favorito. Está preparado para render-se como da última vez.

Rindo ao iniciar o jogo sem avisar Dite nem olhou para ele. – Amore, nunquinha!

O jogo começou e como sempre no calor da brincadeira, ambos começaram a falar muito mais alto do que o necessário. As vozes reverberando para o templo vizinho.

- Vai Enzo... Não vai me decepcionar agora!

- Nunca amore! Io no vou te decepcionar... Vai... Isso... Assim... Tome espada mia Flor.

- Cuidado ! Ai! – Gritou Afrodite. – Pare de rir Milo, logo será sua vez! – A voz afetada e chorosa tentando soar mais alta que as gargalhadas de Milo.

- Vai você gosta disso! – Milo respondeu contendo o riso, mas ainda falando mais baixo.

Quando Afrodite pensou que iria ganhar a partida, seu personagem no jogo foi morto.

- Amore, quero revanche!

Enzo apenas sorria com cara de satisfação. – Sem revanches! O próximo... Podem fazer fila! – Anunciou alto, como é costume de todos os italianos falarem... Bem alto.

Milo levantou-se do sofá e com delicadeza bateu no ombro do pisciano.

- Sai daí Dite... Agora esse carcamano é meu! – Sorriu debochado, a voz mais alta para se fazer ouvir e conseguir alfinetar o ego do canceriano.

- Venha bichinho, tem muita espada para você aqui! – Grunhiu Enzo para depois rir ao ver os olhos azuis tão arregalados do escorpiano. – Você vai gostar, Io garanto.

Espremendo os olhos o louro pegou o controle das mãos de Dite e se ajeitou melhor no chão ao lado do canceriano.

– Pode começar, carcamano. Eu agüento com você e com o Dite junto. – Sorriu malicioso e encarou o pisciano. – Nem vem Dite. Não adianta ficar com ciúme! – Completou ao ver o bico que o amigo fazia. Começou a jogar não prestando atenção ao que o dono da casa lhe retrucava.

- Bichinho... Assim no vale... Io sou o melhor, veja minha espada! Tome... Sinta o gostinho dela!

- Nem pensar Mask, essa espada não vai me abater! – Milo movia os dedos rapidamente apertando os botões do controle para conseguir fazer seu personagem no jogo safar-se do golpe.

- Se você apertar os dois juntos vai conseguir um maior desempenho, meu amor! – Dite sorriu divertido.

- Nem vem... Não se mete agora Dite que é entre eu e ele. – Milo grunhiu apertando os olhos. Em fração de segundos acabou sendo derrotado. – Aah! Não... Pára! Pára Mask!

- Hmm... Bichinho, pode dizer... Eu sou o bom! O gostoso! O fodão! – Riu divertido sendo acompanhado depois pelo próprio perdedor e por Afrodite.

Depois de mais algumas partidas, ao checar as horas o dono do templo fez com todos subissem para o segundo andar, onde Milo tomou banho no quarto de hóspedes enquanto Mask e Afrodite se banhavam no quarto principal. Ao terminar, saiu com a toalha enrolada na cintura e quase gritou por Afrodite ao ver a roupa que o pisciano queria que ele colocasse. Pensativo, colocou rapidamente as mesmas roupas, deixou um bilhete para os amigos avisando onde estaria, que esperaria por eles em seu templo e seguiu a velocidade da luz, tendo o devido cuidado de ocultar seu cosmo ao passar pelo templo do aquariano. Ele queria causar impacto e com aquela roupa que Dite havia escolhido, não iria chamar a atenção que queria... Ta bem, até iria, mas não da forma que ele queria. Fez uma bagunça enorme para encontrar o que queria e quando achou, sorriu satisfeito.

- Perfeito... Se aquele Cubo de Gelo for, vai ter uma grande surpresa! – Sorriu matreiro.

Quando já estava terminando de se arrumar, ouviu a voz de Dite e Mask no térreo e foi encontrar-se com eles apressado. Assim que chegou na sala percebeu os olhares de Dite sobre si.

- Por que não colocou o que eu escolhi para você vestir, Milo? – Perguntou não entendo por que o amigo havia se vestido daquele jeito tão sem graça.

- Dite... Eu quero apenas marcar presença!

- Com certeza vai marcar mesmo... – Enzo riu divertido. – Andiamo ou vamos chegar atrasados.

- Um pouquinho não faz mal amore! – Dite abraçou o namorado e começou a andar devagar.

**oOoOoOo**

Camus não acreditava que estava ouvindo tudo aquilo. Estava sendo uma tortura... O ciúme o corroendo, pensou até em não ir mais a boate com os amigos, mas após meditar um pouco, achou que estava na hora de dar o troco em Milo.

"_Se ele quer brincar de 'foda' a três que me aguarde!"_ – Pensou o aquariano ao tomar banho. As idéias ziguezagueando em sua mente. Quando reapareceu em seu quarto apenas com a toalha enrolada na cintura e os longos cabelos ruivos molhados, seguiu para seu guarda-roupa e começou com calma a procurar por certa roupa que ainda não tinha sido usada.

– Parfait! (Perfeito) – Murmurou. Os olhos rubros brilhantes e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

**oOoOoOo**

Às quinze para as nove da noite Afrodite, Enzo e Milo já se encontravam no templo de gêmeos. Lá também estavam Aioros, Shura, Aioria e Marin além é claro dos gêmeos. Depois de algumas conversinhas já estavam saindo. Ao passarem por Áries combinaram de se encontrarem na boate com o resto do pessoal

Poucos minutos depois, Camus surgia impecavelmente vestido. A roupa realçando seus cabelos e a pele clara.

- Camus... Onde pensa que vai vestido assim? – Shaka abriu levemente os olhos.

O ruivo deixou que um leve sorriso de canto surgisse em seus lábios. Deu de ombros e não respondeu ao amigo. Se Shaka havia reagido daquele jeito, talvez Milo também tivesse a mesma reação.

- Que pontualidade, Camus! – Gracejou Deba checando o relógio, o ruivo apenas o encarou sério.

- Acho que podemos ir então. – Shaka se adiantou refeito da surpresa em ver o todo certinho aquariano com roupas nada convencionais ao estilo de ser dele.

Camus arqueou a sobrancelha. Estava curioso. – Mas e os outros, ou somos só nós?

- Já foram. – Mu respondeu ao pegar a chave de seu carro. – Combinamos de nos encontrar lá. – E educadamente foi saindo de seu templo seguido pelos demais até onde os carros estavam.

Próximo ao carro de Mu, o aquariano parou ao lado do carro que lhe pertencia e abriu a porta.

– Vem comigo Deba... Acho melhor deixarmos o casalzinho sozinho no caso deles desejarem encurtar a noite. – Permitiu um leve sorriso surgisse no canto dos lábios.

- Pensou bem, Camus. – Deba gargalhou divertido ao receber um olhar reprovador de Mu. – Nos encontramos na boate.

Assim que estacionou seu carro em um estacionamento particular, Camus só conseguiu localizar os carros de Saga, Shura e de Mask. Contendo seu desapontamento, recebeu um tapa nas costas que se não fosse um dourado teria sido lançado longe.

- Não se preocupe, todos vieram. – Deba sorriu ao encará-lo.

Camus piscou sem entender como Deba fazia idéia de quem ele procurava, mas bem era natural... Seguiu atrás do amigo e entrou na boate depois de enfrentar uma pequena fila.

_**Continua...**_

_**N.A.:**_

Olá para todos... Sei eu demorei horrores, mas é isso que dá eu querer abraçar o mundo e não ter inspiração. Gomen...

Gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga querida Athenas de Áries que betou esse capítulo para mim. AA dolotu, moça. Beijo no core!

Queria agradecer também a todas as pessoas que leram a fic e não deixaram review, muito obrigado. Também as amigas e pessoas que me deixaram review. Minha imouto Renard (Teffynha, minha eterna irmãzinha), Athenas de Áries (quem atura minhas neuras durante o dia e me ajuda dando dicas), a Grazi, a minha irmã Tay (pessoa que me atura com meus rompantes de rebeldia e mal humor), Paola Scorpio, Dragonesa (Deed tu sabe que doru tu pra caramba), Lhu (pessoa amada que foi quem me ajudou a criar tudo isso. Peste volta pra nós logo!), Ana (Aninha, a amore... Mora no meu coração! Amodorooo ocê fofa!), Danizoll, Panpan (Esta Mokona aqui te amodora muito!), Ivana das Brumas, Princess Andrômeda, Yuki Tinúviel (Minha estimada amiguinha e vizinha de city!), Naya Yukida, krol-yoru, Leo no Nina e Lyta Moonshadow.

Ufaaa... Consegui... Não esqueci ninguém...? Que bom! Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo e sem esquecer, o botãozinho charmoso ali embaixo não morde e nem arranca pedaço. Façam essa maluca feliz, deixem review.

Beijos

Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
